The secret that should have been kept
by halfatheory357
Summary: A walking corpse priestess and an unaware mythical cluster member in disguise get wrapped up in Danny's worldINCH: Some questions I want answered.
1. Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: Man I wish I owned this show. But I don't.

Author's note: To start off: first, my opinion on the "blue" vapor that comes out of Danny's mouth when a ghost is around is this: I don't think that it's blue. I love to study a lot about ghost and paranormal. I watch _Weird Travels_ and tuned in to the _Buried secrets of M. Night. _I've also read enough stories on actual accounts to think his "ghost sense" is explainable. As many people know, when someone or something is dead they tend to loose body heat because their body is unable to retain it. Well if you're a ghost, you still have no heat. So you're fairly cold. You're so cold that you make the area around you cold. Sometimes you're able to see your own breath. In the episode w/ Mrs. Spectra, she turned up the A/C. She obviously did her homework. She wouldn't have wanted anyone to become suspicious of the coldness she was giving off. So turning up than air conditioning seemed the best solution. Even Danny himself said so:"I only thought that I was seeing my breath, that it was cold. But maybe that was my ghost sense..." and so on. Also with ghost, it's truly mind over matter. You can only see a ghost with your mind, not your eyes. Yes, it's confusing. Danny's mind automatically knows that there's a ghost near. His own body temperature drops mentally, so know one else can feel it. He feels cold which causes him to see his breath. So that's my theory. I don't mean to bore you. That's just my opinion. On with the fic!

Chapter 1 'Ordinary day'

_As he ran down the long, dark corridor, he saw a welcoming white light. But along with the light was a person. A teenage girl to be specific. She had black hair and wore a red shirt and a long brown skirt. She lingered there for what felt like a second… then she disappeared. As she disappeared, a faint ringing was drawing closer, and closer… _

Like a reflex, Danny's hand went slamming on the alarm that sat on his bed side table. "Another morning, another cruddy day of school", Danny said as he slowly inched his way out of bed to his dresser. School was being hard on him as more work was being packed on. There also seemed to be more ghosts. Balancing school, ghosts, and hiding then from his family was becoming a full time job. He was slowly loosing energy. But with the challenges up ahead, he'd be begging to do all of this.

He pulled on his clothe and put on his shoes, and made his way downstairs.

He went into the kitchen where his dad was working on something, his sister was reading, and his mom was writing something. But he didn't care. He walked to the fridge, opened it, and peered inside. At that moment, he heard the voice he least wanted to hear at that moment. "Hey Danny! Come check out what I just invented! It's a pair of handcuffs that a ghost can't get out of. Pretty clever, eh?"

"Sure dad", he responded.

He wasn't amazed. He already had seen those in the ghost zone, and really didn't want to see them. Seeing nothing good to eat (really noting at all to eat) he closed the refrigerator.

"We have no food", Danny said as he picked up his backpack. He would pick something up later on at school.

"Mom! You said you went grocery shopping yesterday!" said Jazz, putting her book down.

"Well, I was…" Maddie said putting her pencil down

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"Well on my way out, I remembered something else I had to do, and then I just forgot. I'm sorry."

Danny didn't want to stay for the show, so he slowly walked out without being noticed

After cautiously leaving the house, he met up with Sam and Tucker at the front of the school.

"What happened today? You look like you had no sleep last night" Tuck said to Danny as they walked to their first class (English).

"I almost didn't. There were so many ghost last night I was lucky to get 5 hours of sleep."

"Cheer up Danny, all you need to do-". Sam was cut off by Mr. Lancer entering the room.

"All right, get in your seats. I have an announcement to make" he said. Everyone slowly made their way in their seats and the room slowly became quiet.

"Thank you. Well, we have a new student. She's from Japan and I'm not sure if she speaks English. So please be kind to her."

The door opened and a girl came walking in.

She was right height, with black hair down to her waist, yet she also wore her hair in a bun (like that - q). She wore a dark, red, long sleeved shirt, but the right sleeve was missing. She wore a brown skirt that went down to her knees. But her long black boots also went to her knees. Her eyes looked silver but with a hint of brown. She had a scar running across from her nose to her left ear. She was very pretty, but looked depressed.

"Class, this is Ruri Ama. You may take the seat over there."

Ruri took the seat that was behind Sam and on the left of Danny.

"Now as I was saying yesterday…"

As Mr. Lancer started lecturing about _yesterday's_ lecture, Danny couldn't help but stare at the new student. There was something about her. She looked familiar, but he didn't know where he could possibly have seen her. As Mr. Lancer continued droning on, Danny slightly looked at the paper Ruri was writing on. He looked at the paper to see a picture of a girl sitting on the grass and staring at the stars. The picture was very good, almost realistic.

As if she sensed it, she looked up at him. Danny's eyes immediately darted to the front of the class. As if she wasn't strange enough. But the way she was. The way she looked. She looked worse than he did. But more lost. And sad…

o-0 -(cat) U'-'U -(dog) v -(bird) qp -(mouse)

Sorry. Well, this is chapter one. Hope you like it. For one thing, it's a piece of crap. So yeah. If you like it, I would like to hear from you. If you don't like it, I still would like to hear from you to tell me ideas. I'd like to thank my BF Anna for the title. Signing off! _The secret that should have been kept.___


	2. Angel of Death

Cartooncraze357's Danny Phanfic (I'm calling it this because it's easier)

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own this show.

Author's note: So what did you think of the first chapter? It wasn't very good, but it only introduced the new, TEMPORARY, not long lasting character. No worries people! This is not another Mary-Sue fic, I think. But if anyone else knows what a "Marry-Sue" is, please tell me. I must know. I can't give you a little preview, because I don't know what's going to happen. But just in case: I don't own the ghost in this story either. Whichever one I choose for the chapter. If I use it, I shall give credit to the person who made it. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And thank you Snow Owl Queen for being the first person to review. I'm surprised you liked it -. P. S: her name is pronounced 'roo rE'. On with the fic!!

Chapter 2 'Angel of Death'

As the class filed out, Danny, Sam, and Tuck made their way over to Ruri, who was just exiting the room, who seemed to be looking for her locker. Trying to play good host, they decided to try and help her.

"That locker is down the hall," Tuck said from behind Ruri, causing her to jump forward in fright.

"Tucker, you moron! You don't sneak up on people like that!" Sam yelled at him.

"Hello, I'm Danny" he said trying to ignore his friends bickering. He extended his hand toward Ruri. She just stared at his hand as if to shake his hand or not. She almost looked scared.

Slowly, and carefully, she too extended her hand. As soon as this handshake was done, her hand automatically shot to her side.

_Ok, _Danny thought. "This is Tucker" gesturing towards him, "And Sam" doing the same.

Since names are the in any language, she understood that and responded.

"Ruri" she said. Very simple, and quick.

"Uh," they said trying to figure out how to pronounce it, let alone remember it.

"Ri" she said, seemingly understanding their problem.

"Ri seems easier to remember" Tuck said.

"Tucker!!" Sam and Danny said at the same time

With that passed, "If you want to know anything, you can come to us" Sam told Ri.

"After school, do you want to go to the mall?" Danny asked.

Before she could answer, the bell rang, signaling the next class.

"Well, bye Ri!" they called to her as they left for their next class, leaving Ri standing there.

As school let out three hours early that day (something about loose lab rats, Saaam?) the trio, and a nervous Ri headed to the mall to burn some time. On the way, Ri was playing with her sleeve and looking around nervously, as if something was going to pop out any second.

"Is she ok?" Tuck whispered to Danny as they walk to the food court to grab a bite to eat before they went wandering around.

Sam went to her usual place at the 'Everything yogurt and salad caf', as Danny and Tuck went to get a bite at "El Buen taco emporium'. But Ri just sat there, eyes darting around, unable to stay still. As the three of them sat there watching her, it happened.

Danny's ghost sense went off at the very worst time. Ri sat there staring at him, eyebrow raised, and for the first time today, sat still.

_Oh man! Not now! What could it be this time?_ Looking around, hoping that it wasn't anything big, just the box ghost or something, he saw something that he wasn't hoping for.

The food court slowly started filling with a green gas. Slowly, people started passing out. Others noticed and kayos broke loose.

"Get her out of here and thy not to inhale the gas" Danny ordered Sam and Tuck. They nodded and took Ri on either arm, and hurriedly dragged her off.

Danny 'went ghost' and flew off looking for his new challenger. As he looked around, he heard something like singing:

_I come from the past_

_I eat the night_

_I knew you when you were young_

_I tell you my story_

_But I sleep with an arrow_

_This is my night, this is your night_

_I am the Black Miko_

_Touch me softly, and you get a fright_

_The stars are holes in the sky_

_It drips white light_

_Give me the knife_

_Let us cut out our eyes_

_Yeah, this is our night, this is what's right_

_I'm the Black Miko_

_Brush my cloak, and I bleed you white_

As the song faded an image came from the shadows. This was a different ghost thought. She actually looked solid. But there wasn't much to her. She wore a black flowing cloak with the hood covering her face, except her mouth and chin (if anyone saw _Darkness Falls, _that's basically her cloak).

"Good day Mr. Phantom. I believe I have not formally introduced my self. I am the one called Black Miko, and I have come for someone."

Her voice had an echoing sound to it. It also was hypnotizing, too.

"I don't care who you are, you're leaving!!" Danny threw a ball of ectoplasm energy at her. She caught it, twirled it in her finger, and all in one second, it turned black and she tossed it back at him. He barely dodged it and it hit the wall behind him causing it to dissolve. Yes dissolve.

_Whoa! That was unexpected! Got to be careful with this new one._

"Ah Mr. Phantom! Do you not know what I, the Black Miko is capable of doing? So you feel all you can do is toss a small sphere of energy at me? Perhaps you feel my appearance does not deceive you. Let me show you how powerful the Black Miko is."

She rose out her arms and a bow appeared in one hand and an arrow in the other. She took aim for Danny's head and shot. As it gained speed, the air it was cutting through turned green. Danny dodged the arrow, but not before it skimmed his arm. It didn't do any damage, just some peeled skin. But apparently it was poisoned and it burned like a thousand hot knives. The pain spread in his arm, but he wasn't going to show her that.

He shot another ectoplasm ball at her, but she moved without a care out of the way.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear. I am not this 'ghost' you think of. I am more of how you say, ah, an arisen spirit. I am stronger than them. Since you do not seem to understand, let me show you something."

She pulled some metal from her cloak and threw it at Danny. He caught it, but it burned a hole in his glove, so he dropped it. But not after getting a good glance at it. It looked like a ninja star, but with only three blades. It too was poisoned. Whatever this person, ghost, zombie, whatever it was, it was going to be his most difficult task. She was unnatural. She seemed to know his every move. But how?

"Please Mr. Phantom! Why must you feel you need such trickery? All I want is one person. Give them to me and I shall leave. You need not to worry about me anymore. But if I do not leave here with what I came for, there shall be dire consequences. I have been around for five-hundred years and I always get what I want."

"Well not this time. You're not leaving here with anyone!" This ghost was really starting to annoy him. Did she take him as an idiot?

"Fine," she said. No more about it. Or…

"The person has you to blame when she dies. I just needed her but killing her works just as good."

She drew out a rusty looking dagger, and quickly flew to the ground. Danny flew after her, but threw a punch at her. He threw the punch, but when he did, his hand started bleeding uncontrollably.

She stopped and turned to him.

"You fool! Do not you listen? I warned you so you cannot complain."

She grabbed him and threw him into the wall. He cringed in pain, forgetting to go intangible and slid all the way down to the floor.

"You apparently are not prepared to fight me. I will leave and only come back to a man who will fight me." A flash of light and the mall lighting up again signaled she was gone. Danny's eyes were blurred with tears of pain (but he wasn't crying), making his vision blurry. He was lightheaded from his hand that wouldn't stop bleeding. His entire left arm was burning from the poison. Ghosts were much easier to fight. He wished that this new villain was.

A few seconds later, he felt some one grab his arm and hoist him up on his feet. His vision was a little clearer and saw Ri was the one who lifted him up. And clearly and flawless she said, "What the heck is going on?"

l'o'l

So how was this chapter? It still wasn't good. But the new "ghost" in town, was made up by me. But the song she sings, was made up by my favorite horror author, Christopher Pike (yeah, yeah, yeah, woohoo, cheer) the song is in the story "Collect Call" a short story in the book "Thirteen" with other authors such as R. L. Stine, Patricia Windsor, J. B. Stamper, Lael Littke, Dianne Hoh, Caroline B. Cooney, and other such authors. I'm going to use some events that happened in this and other books and actual account in my story. You shall see the ghost knowledge Ri has. Until next chapter, signing off! _The secret that should have been kept.___


	3. Clouded Vision

Cartooncraze357's Danny Phanfic

Disclaimer: really, if I owned the show, I wouldn't need fanfiction to post my story now would I?

Well, the second chapter wasn't very good, and I don't think it will get any better. And to remind you, I am open for criticism on this story, such as how this is a Mary-sue fic (o0), and how my chapters don't explain things, and why I wanted to post this in the first place. Well, on with the fic!

Chapter 3 'Clouded vision'

"What the heck is going on here?" Ri was standing with an angered look on her face. _Play dumb. Pretend you don't know her._

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Danny-"

"Fenton! You little brat! You're a hanyou and never told me? You lied?"

"I lied?! You lied! You didn't tell us you spoke English!"

"I never said I didn't! It's easier for you to hide a secret if you think I can't understand. Like a dog! But that's big! You lied! Thank you. If you die, it's not my fault!"

She ran out of the nearest exit, and ran down the street. Danny remembered he was still a ghost, so he changed back and ran after her. Tucker and Sam followed him.

They chased her down the street, and nearing a set of woods. The three were tired, but when she stopped at the mouth of the woods, she hardly seemed to notice. But as she stood there, she crumpled to the ground, as if she was in pain.

"What is your problem?" Danny asked after he caught his breath. "So what if I'm a –"

"Shut up!"

She had shot up at that time. She was staring at him as though some one was listening.

"Look," she said in a low voice. "I can't tell you now. I have to be home in five minutes. I'll tell you tomorrow. In front of the cafeteria, ok? I fear to tell you here."

She walked into the woods, without looking back.

The next day, during lunch, they stood there waiting for Ri to show up. As the last of the people filed into the cafeteria, they could see her at the end of the hallway.

"Ri!" Sam shouted out to her. She saw them and stopped. She took a deep breath, and proceeded towards them. When she reached them, she stopped. A few minutes of silence went by, and then Ri decided to break the ice.

"So how's your arm?" she asked.

"Its fine," Danny answered. Yesterday when he went home, he made a temporary tourniquet from an old rag and found some anti-venom in a cabinet in the lab, which got rid of the numbness in his arm. Even though the bleeding in his hand stopped, he still felt dizzy.

"Ri, what did you want to tell us? Why were you so upset yesterday? What do you have against me?"

"I don't have anything against you. It's my father."

"What does your father have against Danny? He hasn't met him yet," Tucker said to Ri.

"I know he hasn't. sigh Let me start

"It all began when my father's long time friend asked him to invest in a company he said would make them both of them very rich. My father agreed to the idea. But he asked how he knew this. So he told him he had a vision of the future. _Now_ that's not a big deal, but then it was. My father took no care to that. So it was decided. They would meet that day so they can plan the whole thing out. So my dad's friend waited, and waited, and waited for the longest time. My father never showed, so he left.

"He went back everyday for a month, but my father never showed, so he started without him. My father was angry and wanted to get back at him the worst way possible. So he released a story in a local newspaper telling everyone that his friend was psychic. No one would accept his offer on his plan. He left town, and a week after, they found the skeleton of his car with him in it. The car went of the road and crashed. The car burst into flames and he didn't make it out alive. My father enjoyed what happened and wanted to do it again. He met my mother a year later, and they got married. I had an older brother, Toyo, and he was my only friend. My father only wanted a son, so he ignored me. One day when I was six, I fell on the concrete because he tripped me, my mother didn't see. Because I would see her. He didn't want me to see her. He had fun watching me cry as my knee was bleeding. Slowly he turned me into a slave, punishing me if I did something wrong, got something other than a hundred percent on my homework, or even talked to any of the other kids at school. When I was eight, he sprayed ammonia in my eyes because one of the kids at school wanted to know the homework. Because of that, I became partly blind. I can't see detail, and I can't read, so I'm surprised I even made it this far in school.

"Anyway, when I was nine, a new girl came up to me and introduced herself. Her name was Sarah Monte. She had transferred to Japan from America because her father had a business deal there."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Tucker piped up. "Monte? As in 'Montegames'? They have the best games!! They made 'The Guiccioli Miniature', 'House of Horrors', 'Hacker', 'Deathflash', 'Wonder Never Land', 'Cypress Swamp Granny', 'The Airi', 'Glashtyn', 'A Place of Haunts', and 'Illumination'!! All the best horror videogames!"

"Tucker, shut up and let her finish!" Sam yelled at him.

"As I was saying, she became my first and best friend. My father found out, but didn't do anything surprisingly. A year later, she told me that she had telekinetic and telepathic powers. She figured she could tell me. I never told anyone.

"One day, in seventh grade, as we left school, we were greeted by a swarm of paparazzi. They were asking her about her powers. She didn't know what they were talking about. One of the reporters gave her a newspaper article with her face on it saying she was telekinetic. She ran to the car that went to pick her up. And the last thing she said to me before she got in the car was 'I thought I could trust you! Thanks and burn in hell!!' It was the first and last time I would hear her talk like that.

"She hadn't been in school for a week. Then over the intercom later in the week, they announced to the school that she had killed herself earlier that week. At that point, I knew that my father was the one that released that story. I became isolated again and the school thought I needed therapy. So they sent me to the school councilor, Ms. Honda. She helped me a lot. I later found out by myself that she was a Metamorphmagus, or a person who is able to change their appearance by will. I never told her or anyone. But later, after a year, she was arrested for one reason or another. But when I was walking home that day, I saw a newspaper article that was headed 'Local teacher, shape-shifter'. I knew my dad wrote it. He hadn't been home for the longest time. He wasn't home very often when Sarah was my friend either. She was charged for robbery and murder, and was found guilty. She was later found guilty for several other murders, and was given the death penalty. Just recently, they found the real person behind it. After that, everyone believed that I was cursed, so they always avoided me. Later on I discovered something I didn't want to know: my own brother was able to speak to the dead. Not with any type of preparation at all. Just conversed with them, like I am to you right now. My dad found out and did the same like he did to everyone else. That didn't do as much movement to the town like the rest of the stories, but it did turn heads on the streets. Finally, one night, as my brother was walking home, a gang came out and shot him. Witnesses said before they shot him, they yelled out, 'Now you can talk to your little friends all you want, freak!' A little after that happened, my mother came down with some kind of flu. Her temperature ran high, and she had to go to the hospital. She was worsening everyday, but I was still never able to see her. A few hours be fore she died she asked to see me. My father really didn't want me to see her, but he loved my mother a lot and it was in her last request to see me, so he allowed it. The first and final thing she ever told me was that she loved me and that she would see me in heaven. She was glad I couldn't really see her because she didn't want me to see her that way. But I could. I could hear it in her voice. She wasn't going to be there very long. My father pushed me out and had his final moments with her. In her final words, she made him promise not to kill me. Since he loved her and was willing to do almost anything for her, he agreed. As he left the room, he pushed me away, not able to look at me. We moved to America because it was my mother's dream to move here. Of course while he was in first class, I was in coach. He couldn't look at me. So there. You wanted to know, and I told you."

At this point, Ri's eyes were watered up. She had been staring at the floor half the time, as her tears hit the floor.

"Excuse me." She opened the cafeteria door and went in, slightly bumping into the door.

"Wow", was all Danny could say. "Wow."

"That must have been so traumatizing for on person," Sam said in a low voice. Even Tucker had nothing to say about any of this.

"So what should we do?" Sam asked Danny. "I mean, we don't have to worry about her keeping your secret, but she doesn't even want to look at you."

"Thanks Sam. Way to liven up my mood." Knowing the fact all this happened to Ri was giving Danny second thoughts on trying to be her friend. Her father so far, has written and published stories on four people. And they all died. What if he met the same fate as them? But why is he caring about his own life? In the cafeteria at that moment was a girl who was very depressed. He had to do something. He had been so deep in thought that he didn't realize Sam was talking to him.

"…I mean a half human half ghost? That would be the story of a lifetime! But that's too risky we can't-"

"And we will. I don't care; she needs a friend, normal or (1 second pause) whatever the heck she called me yesterday."

He opened the cafeteria door to see a swarm of jocks surrounding Ri. And none other than Dash to be one of them.

_Lovely. Just what I need today._

He walked a little closer to hear what they were saying: "Look what the cat dragged in from the Atlantic Ocean! Bow down to the swamp queen." All the jocks roared in laughter. But Ri just sat there. Not crying, not mad, not laughing either. She just sat there, over a notebook, drawing. Dash seemed to notice and grabbed it. Ri saw but didn't seem to mind.

"Look at what the swamp queen drew," Dash shouted among his posse. They all exploded in laughter, but Ri didn't care, she just sat there, emotionless. Dash noticed again, and decided to deal with this inconvenience.

"Hey, what's your problem? We've got your stupid little notebook, yet you're not doing anything! What wrong with you? Cry or something!"

She turned to him and replied, "Why should I cry. I don't find it offensive because it's your opinion. Who am I to tell you otherwise? So you think I'm a swamp queen. All I have to say is, so what? I don't think so high of myself either. Besides, I've been told worse. In fact, you practically just gave me a compliment in my head. And another thing, cats hate water even though they can swim, so you wouldn't find a cat even near the ocean. And swamps are places in a jungle or the woods that have great humidity, so the next time you tease someone, do it right."

She turned around and just sat there like the last time, but Dash didn't care.

"Look you little-." Dash made the mistake of pushing her shoulder. That seemed to aggravate her. She rounded and did a back fist to Dash's face. He stumbled back from the force of the blow. As he recovered, he just stared at her.

Calmly, she said, "You can call me as many names as you want. You can want to kill me and put your plan to work. You can criticize me all you want, but you may never, EVER lay a finger on me."

Danny knew at that point that Ri really needed to leave. Dash walked forward as if to punch her back, but Danny had already gotten in front of her.

"Dash, she's just having a hard time, would you just leave her alone?"

"Look, Fentina's standing up for his little girlfriend!"

"Listen you," Ri said from behind Danny. "Danny couldn't and should never be my boyfriend. Because if he was, you'd be attending my memorial service. Of course, it'd be closed casket."

"Ri, quit it!" Danny said under his breath.

"Danny, this isn't your battle, this is mine. I've been battling my own battles since I was born. If he wishes to beat the crap out of me fine. But I'm sure I won't feel it."

Dash stared at her, and then threw his head back in laughter.

_He's laughing. He's wants to beat up a girl and he's laughing. _Danny couldn't believe his ears.

"You're a smart one. You're going to be as fun as Fenton.

Then he walked away, without a second glance.

Sooooooo, what do you think? I _think_ Dash would react to this like that. He's just like Sesshomaru, unpredictable. Well, as Ri said, 'If you hate it, who am I to tell you otherwise?' So, if you like it or not, tell me. Signing off! _The secret that should have been kept._


	4. Deep beyond the border

Disclaimer: Never had and never will own this show.

Author's note: Well typing up chapter three almost made me cry. Show of hands if it made you cry. Oh yeah, that's right, you're reading it on the computer -. Anywho, sorry Saiya Woods for not thanking you for reviewing to my story, so thank you. As promised, you are on my Fav. Authors list. And to sk8ergirl69, thank you too. I shall ask my friend who the Yu Yu Hakishou characters are and get around to hopefully read your story. Thank you linkfreak for finally reviewing! What took you so long? Oh well, I guess I can't complain, you were the first person to review to my story. How, you ask? Well, linkfreak use to go to my school and she's my bestest friend. And my first. And my editor. And to those people who do read my story and do NOT review, I shall test it to see if I accidentally filtered you out. I mean, I didn't even get criticism from the 'Objectivist'. Is my story that bad? Oh well, this chapter is. Don't hate me for it. On with the fic!!!

Chapter 4: Deep beyond the border.

"Sir, I was not able to get her," said the Black Miko to an image in the shadows.

"Why was that? You were only arisen to get her. If you fail, you will suffer the consequences."

"I am aware sir. She was protected by that putrid half breed Danny Phantom. The fool thought he could stop me. That thick head of his could not believe that I was more powerful than him. So I showed him mercy to give him time to train both physically and mentally."

"So we're both on the same page. All we need to do is expose that filthy hanyou and trap her, correct? You know our deal? She is not to be killed. We need her."

"I understand well. Do we know who this Mr. Phantom is?"

"No. Not yet we do. Here's the plan…"

'-'

As the classes filed out for the day, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Ri took a seat under a tree. As the crowd clears up, who none other than Paulina to come into view. Danny and Tuck started drooling over her, Sam shot them an annoyed look, and Ri stared her with a questioning look.

"I don't get it, what's so special about her? She's not even pretty. If I'm not mistaking, those two are living in a lie."

Sam the only one listening, asked, "What makes you say that?" not very sure of what she was going to say.

"Danny and Tuck only _think _they have a crush on this 'Paullina'. But in truth, they don't. It's all in their head. Someday they'll have to trade it in for the truth, and as much as it will hurt, they will be much happier with the real thing, a person they truly like."

"Yeah, try telling them that. If they sit down long enough, I'll give you twenty bucks."

When Paulina was out of sight, Danny and Tuck sat down.

"So what are we going to do about this new ghost?" Tuck asked Danny.

"I'm not very sure if it's even a ghost or not. She looked solid, giving an option she's a half ghost like me. But then she didn't use any of the powers a half ghost would have. So I'm not sure what she is. She's the strongest villain I've had to face. _Even stronger than Vlad_. Everything I tried didn't work. She kept deflecting my attacks. And I've got nothing."

"Did you ever think of the fact she might not be a ghost? That she's a walking corps? Maybe she's only dirt and bones. She can't be killed only in a certain way. She probably lives off of the souls of the dead which would explain the mysterious lights that people think are UFO's" Ri suggested.

"Surprisingly, that make sense" Sam said.

"Well, we could try to do some research on this 'Black Miko'. What is a miko?" asked Tuck.

"A miko is a priestess. In legends, they had purifying powers. But in this case, she's evil, so she taints instead" Ri answered.

"And what's a hanu, or whatever you keep calling me?" Danny asked Ri.

"A _hanyou_ is a half demon. But in your case, a human/spirit hybrid which is the same thing."

"Well, that's a first. I've been called a ghost boy, a halfa, even a badger. But I've never been called a hanyou" Danny told her.

"When have you been called a badger?" Tuck asked.

"Never mind" Danny said.

"Anywho, you guys try to find out as much as you can. I wish I could come" Ri said sadly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You can't come" Sam said.

"That's OK. I've only been here for six months."

"Come on, it's a Friday! You dad should let you go" Tuck 'complained'.

"I guess you're right. I mean, he has been out lately. He's been coming home at midnight. But…"

"But what?" Danny questioned.

"It's just that, he been a lot more uptight. He's been ignoring me this entire time. But I guess there's no harm asking."

'-'

Danny, Sam, and Tucker waited at the mouth of the forest. But Danny and Sam were in deep thought.

_Danny's brain:_

_Poor Ri. She has no place to call home. She has a father who hates her. She must be in pain. But why do feel I did this to her? I didn't do this. Her dad did this. But I could do something. She's sad, but she's always smiling, you wouldn't know she has such a background like that. How could any one hate her? She way too kind, sweet…_

_Sam's brain:_

_Ri's really nice and all, but I see the way Danny looks at her. He likes her. What's so special about her? She's not very pretty, nor is she Danny's type. But why do I care? I mean, I don't like Danny _myself_! Ha! That's crazy! She could have him…_

_Tucker's brain:_

_That new game from Montegames is coming out next week. What was the name of it? Oh yeah! Andersonville horror… _

Life had been interesting this past five months. There wasn't any ghost to fight, the school year was going to end in a month, but the school work had been lenient. Dash was letting out all of his taunting needs onto Ri. But he learned never to lay a finger on her. So he'd take all his rage on Danny. Dash knew better not to beat up girls. Too sissy. Then there was the Christmas performance. Ri wanted to participate in it, just as an extra or something. But she ended up getting one of the main parts. She was so happy, and with a few major adjustments, she was able to stay. That had been the first time the three of them heard her sing. She had such a beautiful singing voice. Beautiful didn't even describe her voice. Danny found that one of the songs Ri sang solo was stuck in his head. Even today, the song was in his head. Why, he didn't know.

_Why _did_ the song stay in my head so long?_

That didn't matter right now. Danny was in the hopes that Ri would join them for some research.

Ten minutes later, Ri came out of the forest with a smile on her face.

"My father left a note on the door. He said he would be out till 5 am and as long as I was home before he was, he doesn't mind be being out."

"Really? That's great! So, uh, should we head down to my house then" Danny said happier than he ever felt before.

_I know I'm happy that she's going, but why do I feel this happy? _Danny asked himself while walking side by side by Ri with Sam and Tuck trailing behind them. _Man, just listening to her talking makes me glad she's coming. But why do I feel this way? Do I like her? No, that's silly! Yeah, she's a good person, but I don't like her in that way…_

"Danny, are you even listening to me?" Ri asked Danny.

"Huh?"

"Ai, Danny. Sometimes you let your mind wander too much. I was asking you about past experiences, such as your first ghost battle or such. It would be very interesting to hear about."

"Uh, sure! Ok"Danny stuttered.

"Danny, are you alright? You've been acting very odd lately. Anything you want to tell me?"

"Um, no. Nothing at all" Danny grinned.

Ri raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, if you say so."

As Danny and Ri were walking in the front, Sam was complaining in the back.

"Why does he like her so much? He's always all skittish around her. If she didn't know he had a crush on her, she's lost."

"Why are you so hard on her, Sam?" Tuck asked. "Wait, you…"

"'Me' what?"

"You don't possibly…"

"Tuck…"

"Have some crush on Danny now would you?"

"HA! Very funny Tuck, but I don't have a crush on Danny. That's ridiculous! Me? Have a crush on Danny? As if! What gives you that idea?"

"The fact you keep denying it."

"Shut up."

"So you _do_ have a crush on Danny!"

"No I don't. Now stop brining it up."

"You were the one who brought it up."

"What part of 'shut up' don't you understand?"

The entire way there, Sam and Tuck were bickering. As they were fighting, Danny was enjoying telling someone the 'saga' of his battles. All of them. Including…

"Sam did _what_? You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Were you happy?" Ri said kind of childish (If you watched that ep. Of 'Drake and Josh I had to, my cousins wanted to watch it with Susan and Josh asked Drake why he wanted her to be in the video and he said 'cause she's perrty', that's how she said it).

"No, no, it was just-"

"You liar. "

"But it technically was the first time, but not the last."

"_Really?_ What happened?"

"Have you heard of Ember?"

"Pop singing sensation? Blue hair, looks like the female version of KISS, and sounds like the lead singer of 'Kittie'?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. Yeah I heard of her. I liked her music. She had a great singing voice. And catchy lyrics even if they were stupid because it mentioned her name."

"Well, she was a powerful ghost who used the chanting of her name that people shouted to make herself more powerful. You didn't chant did you?"

"I would remember. I liked her music, but I wouldn't worship her. She's not God."

"Hmmmmm…"

"What? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! She didn't do anything."

"You lie. Tell me."

"Nothing happened! She didn't do anything to me!"

"She did something or some things happened and it had to do with Sam. You were happy. I could hear it in your voice. You were happy that she did what she did or what happened during that time. No point denying it."

"How could you 'hear' if I was happy or not?"

"I honestly don't know. I just have a knack for hearing the person's feelings in their voice. I can know a person just by a greeting. Like when I met you, you said 'hi' to me, I could tell you had a secret. That there was more than met the eye. You only told the people you could trust though. You were keeping a second side from the world. That was why I was so frightful to meet you. I wasn't sure what that secret was and if it was bad. But I took that chance and look where it got me. Five months and nothing bad has happened."

_"Yet"_ said a voice in the wind…

'-'

Well I hope you like this chapter. It's uneventful, boring, and lame, but it's something. And I hope you know what I was talking about when Ri said "Sam did what…" You should know what she did (if you don't know, while trying to hide while not really hiding, she dragged Danny into the bushes and started kissing him many spies do things like that-). So yeah. Well, Signing Off!


	5. Spirit Speech

Disclaimer: Not owning the show.

Author's Note: The last chapter was really boring. But I had to do it. I have a format where I type up my fic on the Word Document first and then I save it on Web Page so I know how many pages I typed up. Surprisingly, chapter four was already six pages. So that is why chapter four was so boring. Thank you Mr.M7 for reviewing. Heh, Mr.M. Heh, 7. Sorry. One of my past lit & sci teacher's e-mail address is mrmar65. That is why I'm laughing. And I don't like Hello Kitty either. Sorry LF! She might be cute and cuddly, but that's a sign of **_evil_**!!! Well, on with the fic!

Chapter Five: Spirit Speech

'-'

They finally reached Danny's house, and after some serious threats and bribes, Sam finally got Tuck to shut up about the whole thing (misa won't tell you how).

When Danny opened the door-

"HEY DANNY!! I just added something to the Specter Speeder! Come check it out!" Jack shouted from the lab.

"Who was that?" Ri muttered to Danny.

"My dad'" Danny replied. "Dad, not now, we have to do something. We'll be upstairs-"

"Wait a minute," Jazz said from the kitchen.

_How could this get worse?_ Danny asked himself.

"Who's your new friend? It would be nice if you gave us an introduction."

"sigh, fine, Ri, Jazz, Jazz, Ri. There, can we leave now?"

"Danny, you are so lucky you're not in the East", Ri said under her breath.

"A new friend, eh?" said Danny's dad coming up from the lab. He walked (in a cartoon, it's running up to a person) up to her, stared her straight in the eye, and asked, "Do you like ghosts?"

Ri shot a glance at Danny who had his head in his hand from embarrassment.

"Yeah, why?" she asked. Danny removed his head from his hand and stared at her.

_She likes ghost? Well then- no never mind._

"Have you ever seen one?"

"I have yet to see a real one," she answered, slightly looking at Danny when she said that.

"How much do you know about them?"

"Enough."

"How much?"

"Why? Are you some kind of parapsychologist?"

"A what?" Jack asked. _Finally, something stopped him_, Danny thought.

"A parapsychologist. That is a person who studies paranormal. Paranormal such as ESP, out-of-body experiences, UFO's, ghost, Bigfoot, vampires, and other such things."

"No, why?"

"Just curious. So what are you then?"

"Finally, someone who will appreciate what I do. Well if you must know-"

_(D) And she does…_

"-I hunt ghost for a living."

"Hunting them? Sounds easy."

"pfft Ghost hunting is not easy."

"What's there to know? What's there to need? All you need to do is find a place where someone died or a place that's at least fifty years old landmark."

Silence filled the air. At first, everyone thought that she had insulted him. Then…

"Go on."

"Any place that someone left a strong impression is probably haunted. In fact, you don't even need high tech equipment."

Silence, then…

"Go on."

"All you really need is an electromagnetic field detector, and a digital thermometer."

silence

"Go on."

"When something is dead, its body can't hold its body heat. So it gets cold. A ghost will give off essences of coldness. So that's what you need the thermometer. But not the contact one, they take too long. Use the field one. Then, ghost give off electromagnetic waves. The more energy a ghost's presence has, the more waves they give off. So that' what you need it for. Even so, I read once in a book that you can get rid of a ghost by annoying it. That's what Loyd Auerbach does. Or there are ways of purifying and praying to get rid of them. But be careful with hunting ghosts. Many ghosts are deadly."

silence

"Why?"

"Well, while watching a TV show called 'Beyond Belief', one of the true stories was of a few British ghost hunters who never had luck catching a ghost on tape. So they hired a psychic and went to England's most haunted house. The house was home to a murderer who had killed his wife. They were able to see the murder being reenacted by the ghosts. The psychic told them the murderer was getting angry at them and she told then to shut off the camera. The camera man who was also the leader of the whole thing said that he wouldn't turn the camera off but if it made them feel better that they would leave for the night. They started to load thing in the car. The leader started the car while everyone else, including the psychic, picked up a last few things. They went out to the car to see that the leader had been strangled to death by the film they got of the ghost. And it's a true story. Even though ghosts are mind over matter, they can do a lot."

"Well I'm not scared of some dumb ghost."

Danny slightly glared at his dad, but Jack didn't notice.

"You'd be surprised what they can do." She noticed. "Haven't you heard of the Winchester Mystery House? Sarah Winchester built the house because the spirits that were killed by the Winchester Rifles threatened her that they'd kill her if she didn't. The things the ghost can do. You've been to the Winchester House right?"

silence

"No."

"How about the Whaley House?"

silence

"No."

"The Devil's Backbone in Texas? The East Coast? San Francisco? Alcatraz? The Myrtles house, the most haunted house in the U. S? Anywhere that's haunted?"

silence

"No."

"Oh, I see."

"Hmm, there's so many places that there's ghosts in."

"Where have you been recently?"

"Only to Alabama and Wisconsin."

"YOU"VE BEEN TO WISCONSIN AND HAVE NEVER ACTUALLY SEEN A GHOST? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"

"Why?" he said hesitantly a bit.

"Wisconsin has more ghost a square foot than an entire state does! It's the most haunted state in the U.S. It's even more haunted than Virginia and all the original 13 states, and that's saying something since the Civil War took place there. So not even there you didn't see an actual ghost?"

"Well-"

"Well we have to go now!" Danny said cutting in to there conversation. There was too much information being distributed. The last thing they needed to be talking about was Vlad, the ghost that his dad really saw.

"You're right. And once your mother gets home, we shall leave on a road trip to any haunted house we could get to."

"WHAT?" Jazz all of a sudden shouted from the kitchen. She startled everyone because they forgot she was there.

"You can't go! Who would watch the house?"

"Jasmine, your mother and I have left you guys alone with the house once and it will only be two weeks."

"You didn't even talk this over with mom."

Like she was waiting for her cue, Maddie walked into the house.

"MADDIE! Just the person I was looking for! Meet me in the lab and I will explain everything!"

Jack ran to the lab like a child chasing candy. Maddie just shrugged and followed him.

Jazz shot an evil look at Ri and said, "I will so get you for this. Why did you tell him that?"

"Well let's see" Ri sighed. "I gave you the benefit of being alone in the house with out having to worry of 'Hey Jasmine! Come check out what I just invented!' Or 'Was there ghost involved?' Or 'We'll be staking out you school because we think it's haunted.' So in reality, you should be thanking me."

Jazz was silence. Then she said, "You're right. I don't have to worry about my crack pot parents talking about ghosts. I finally get a break I deserve!" Then she walked right back into the kitchen.

"Shall we go upstairs then?" Ri asked them.

"Sure" Tuck answered.

"You know, I agree with Jazz" Danny muttered to Ri. "Why did you tell my dad that? Now he has more gadgets that will make keeping my secret harder."

"No," Ri said in defense. "In fact, it should be easier. You right now should have the temperature and the electromagnetic wavelength of a human. But when you're in ghost mode, since you're half human too, you'd be in the middle. So I saved you too." She walked up a few more stars leaving the three of them behind her.

"Aren't you guys coming?" she said to them.

"Yeah we're coming" Sam replied.

_Soon_, a voice in the wind blowing outside said.

Yes, this chapter was as eventful as the last one, but the things ghost related were true. Creepy huh? They might not seem true, but they are. Please people, may you review? The only reasons these chapters are uneventful are because I'm getting up to 5 pgs. on the Word document. But I promise that the next chapter shall be eventful. If I fail, feel free to hate me. Until next time, Signing Off!!! PS: It will take me a while to update. I'll go quicker if you review (puppy dog pout).


	6. The Begining

Disclaimer: For not the last time, I don't own the show so stop bothering me!

(People at fanfic)- No.

(Me)- Oh darn it!

Author's Note: I hope that this chapter is where- (stops self from revealing- stops self from stopping self from telling-) OK shut up already! -cough- sorry, going crazy here. And to friend: Hi LF (linkfreak, typing LF is easier), look at me! I have six chapters, but you have 8. Read her story! I already did. Is good! It is called 'The Purest Heart Of All' people. In the words of Walker revised "Know it, Read it, obey it." Apologies for going crazy. On with the fic!

Chapter Six: The Beginning

'-'

As the darkness quickly stole the light that remained within the sky (he he! That's slightly from Vanessa Carlton!) Danny's parents had left for two weeks to go to Yale (haunted) Port Tobacco in Maryland (haunted) stay at Grove Park inn at Asheville, NC (haunted) Presque Isle Lighthouse in Lake Huron, Michigan (haunted) The Myrtles House B & B in St. Fransisville, Louisiana (haunted) and The New Orleans French Quarters (also haunted). Jazz didn't want to stay for the 'excitement', so she stayed at a friend's house. That left Danny, Tuck, Sam, and Ri with the house to themselves. That gave them plenty of time to search for information on the Black Miko. They had been searching for about six hours and they only found websites on some guy named Tomas Miko, or some website about anime or the black list, or some other nonsense. By the time it was 10:48 at night, they started getting hungry.

"Danny, we've been searching for hours. Can we get something to eat?" whined Tuck.

"I don't think my parents left enough money for us all to eat, just me 'n Jazz" Danny answered.

"But I'm starving over here!" Tuck still complained.

"Here, you guys keep on searching, and I'll go make us something to eat" Ri said. She was getting annoyed with Tuck's whining.

As Ri left Danny's room, Sam shouted out to her "Make sure mine doesn't have meat in it!"

"OK" Ri called back.

"See?" Tuck said to Sam. "How come you never made us something to eat like Ri does?"

Sam grabbed a pillow and threw it at Tuck's head. She did it so hard, she knocked him off his chair.

After an hour more of searching, Ri came up with four plates in her arms.

"Here" she said. "Come take a plate and relax for now.

"What the heck is that stuff?!" Tuck asked in horror.

"It's called 'Stir-fry'. Don't worry, I put chicken in it for you and Danny, so don't worry" she answered.

They ate it up (surprisingly it was good) and when they were done, Ri had brought in some tea.

"Is this stuff edible?" Tuck asked.

"Yes, this will give us more stamina to do some more research" she said handing him a cup of the brown liquid.

As they drank their tea in silence, Ri asked Danny a question that was burning up inside her.

"Well Danny, explain to me why you were so restless earlier when I was talking to your father?" she asked him.

"It's just that, well, he's kinda- OK, he's obsessed with ghost" he answered.

"So? I like ghost too. Maybe not as much as he does, but come on, be happy that he cares for you. You're very luck to have even both parents. I would be so happy to have parents like yours."

Unaware of everything else Ri said, Danny asked "Do you _really_ like ghost?"

Sam let out a cough of disgust. Tuck threw a dirty look at her. Neither Danny nor Ri noticed. Ri returned the plates to the kitchen and they resumed work.

As the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned to eleven o' clock at night, Ri became restless.

"What's the matter Ri?" Sam asked.

"Right now, I think I should have stayed home" she said nervously.

"Why do you say that?" Danny asked her. She had freedom from cleaning her house and serving her father and she was saying that being there was a bad idea?

"It's just that, well, the last time I got to stay out late, a few months later I lost my best friend. I just don't feel it safe."

"Look Ri" Tuck said, eyes still glued to the computer screen, searching through the websites. "Relax. You're probably overreacting."

"But then the same thing happened when I lost my teacher-"

"Overreacting-"

"And when I lost my brother-"

"Over-"

"Tuck, maybe she has a point" Sam said cutting him off.

"Look, if it will make you feel better, we'll go to your house to see if things are alright OK?" said Danny trying to calm her nerves.

"At this time of night? Who knows what kinds of loons roam the streets at eleven!" Sam protested.

"Calm down Sam" Danny said. "I'll be there and so will Tuck-"

"Who said I'll be there?" said Tuck defensively.

"I did. We'll all go OK?"

"Fine" Tuck and Sam mumbled.

As they walked out of Danny's room, a dark image lurked in the shadows, watching their every move, every step, every breath, every heartbeat, and every thought that ran within their head.

_Yes child, fall into my grasp. Come to me my dear young one. Remember this moment for it shall be your last…_

'-'

The moonless night made things harder to see. The street lights were out and they didn't bring a flashlight. There were no cars out, and it seemed that they were the only people left on Earth. But they weren't. They could see the occasional upstairs light turn off of the people turning in for the night. Then there was dead silence. No trace off a scurrying mouse in an alley, or the sound of a cricket calling for company. No sound of the distant owl hooting to alert everyone of its presence. No sound of a seed falling from a tree. No sound of a stray cat jumping on a trashcan. No sound of a living soul. No airplane passing over head. No sound of the wind that was making the leaves rustling. They were silent. They couldn't even hear the sound of their own breathing or heartbeat. Just the sound of the silent night pressing against their ears.

Then, all of a sudden, the already dark sky got darker, swallowing the Earth in an abyss of darkness. The shadows took form into a cloak.

"Greetings children. I have come for my prize."

It was the Black Miko. She looked more sinister than ever. She still talked the same way and she still had the same outfit, but she was different. More evil.

"You're not getting anything!" Danny yelled at her transforming into his alter ego.

"Hmm. The Danny Phantom I fought before is none other than an adolescent? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You foolish child. You bother yourself with such lowlifes when you can have better. That is why I am here. Foolish people such as them put me here. And now, they are going to pay."

She raised her hands up and a bow and arrow appeared in either hand. She took aim for Tuck and shot.

He really didn't know it was heading to him until he saw Ri's hand come out and catch the arrow just before it hit him.

"Whoa!" Tuck shouted stumbling backwards.

"That's my friend you shot!" Danny yelled at her.

"No kidding. That is why I aimed for him. But that little brat caught my-. Wait a minute, your hand!" the Black Miko shrieked in horror, pointing at RI's hand.

Ri looked at her hand, rotating it.

"What? I don't see anything" Ri said calmly.

"That is my point!" the Black Miko cried. "You hand is not burned like it should be!"

"She's right! The last time she shot an arrow at me it had poison in it" Danny noticed.

"Well that will explain why he wants you" the Miko said.

"Who wants _who_?" Danny glared at her.

"That I cannot say. But I am free to _take her at my will_!!!!" She placed her hands together and made the largest sphere of light Danny had ever seen. The Black Miko through the light at them. Danny grabbed his friends and pushed them out of the way onto a trashcan in the alley.

"-Groan- Oww, my head" Sam moaned.

"Your head hurts? I was the one who almost got killed with a metal on a stick!" Tuck groaned.

"Look, I don't have time for this!" Danny shouted at them. He was hoping it would all be over. That someone would come. If one thing was for sure, she hated too many eyes on her. At least those of a human…

"Such foolish thoughts Mr. Phantom. No can save you. At least not now. Soon your worst fear shall be here. But not now. Soon, and it will be all so satisfying" Miko said.

"Danny!" Ri shouted from the safety of the alley way.

"What?" he responded.

"I feel the eyes of someone. They're watching _us_!!"

_Who would want to watch-? Wait a minute _Danny thought. _Ri's father would want to see us…_

Danny's train of thought was disrupted by another large sphere of energy hitting him and throwing him into the pavement and his head into a stop sign and hitting the side walk. The Black Miko hovered over him. Danny tried his hardest to open his eyes. He was not about to give her the satisfaction she wanted. The pain in his back surged throughout his body practically paralyzing him. Of what he saw through the gap in his eyelids, she was smiling, laughing.

"Such a precious child. Such a foolish one. You did not prepare like I told you to did you? Well, that does not matter now. I wish to kill you and I can if I wanted to. You didn't put up much of a fight now did you? You talk too much for a child. Children should stay quiet and do as they are told. Well adolescent, you need not worry. I will not stay for long."

Danny let out a sigh of relief, but apparently his rib was messed up from the blast, causing him to yelp in pain.

But the Black Miko was not done. "I'll just take what I need and leave."

She threw a tether of energy at Ri and pulled her into the emptiness of her cloak.

**_"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Danny shouted reaching out to her, but only grabbing on to her memory.

'-'

_Ri woke up to find herself alone in the dark. She tried to move, but she couldn't get away from the slimy, cold, stone grey wall she was pinned to. Her entire body was numb from the coldness that surrounded her. She looked around seeing nothing at all. She was alone, in the dark, with no one at all. No bugs, no mice, no nothing. She strained her ears to listen for any noise far off. But she did not have to do that. Danny was shouting her name, but it sounded as though he shouted it into a microphone and her ear was on the speaker that the volume was turned all the way to MAX…_

'-'

Ok! I'm sorry! I know that this chapter wasn't good either! I failed all of you! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. I could have done better. I'm sorry. Trying to make the next chapter better, Signing Off. PS: I went looking on the internet, and the cast of Danny Phantom lives in Pennsylvania. There's some park park named Amity.


	7. Image of a killer

Disclaimer: No I do not own this show. Yes, I own the fic, Ri, The Black Miko, and .

Author's Note: You haven't reviewed and I can't make my story sound interesting in the summary. If you have any suggestions, please e-mail me. PLEASE! On with the fic!

Chapter 7:

'-'

The image lingered for a second and faded away in the wind…

_This dream…_

As the sand blows through the wind…

_I've had this before. It's so familiar. The image… Is that who I think it is? Is that…_

Danny had fallen unconscious a few seconds after the Black Miko had disappeared into the darkness. She had taken Ri. She had taken her away from him. Danny was being jerked back by something…

_Danny? Danny wake up…_

Who was that? Was it Sam?

_Wake up, Danny! Come on!_

Tuck, is that you…

Danny's eyes slightly opened to the image of his living room. Everything was a blur to him. He saw the faint image of Tuck and Sam leaning over him. He wasn't in ghost mode anymore.

"He's finally awake" the image of Sam said.

"-groan- How long has it been?" what sounded like Danny asked.

_That doesn't sound like me…_

"Well, you went out around midnight, so I'm guessing about three hours" Tucker answered.

"Where's Ri?" _Say they got her, say she's safe…_

"Danny, you know as much as we do that Ri was taken" Sam told him.

"Well, then we need to get her!" Danny said, sitting up. He did so so fast that he got a major head rush that knocked him down back on the couch.

"Danny, try to get a hold of yourself" Tuck said. "We know that we need to find her, but we don't know where to start!"

"Where else? We start by finding the-"

"Danny! Didn't you hear what Tuck said? We don't know where to start!" Sam said louder than him, cutting him off. "The Black Miko comes and goes as she pleases. She's not some ghost that we can track down with high tech gear or something-"

"Sam," Danny said calmly with his hand to his head.

"What?"

"Do you _not_ like her?"

She glanced at Tuck. She knew that he was thinking the same thing: Where did this come from?

"Yes, Ri is a great person. But why would you ask that?" Sam questioned.

"We need to find her-"

"But not now" Tuck said. "It's way too late to go looking."

"But-"

"Tuck's right" Sam said. "I have to get home. My parents are probably already sent a search party out combing the city looking for me. Bye you guys."

After Sam left Danny tried to get up again, but the pain in his ribs, stomach, and well, his entire body caused him to fall back on the couch again.

"Danny, you _really_ shouldn't try to get up right now. She threw you on the ground pretty hard" Tuck said.

"What exactly happened?" Danny asked.

"Well, not much. The Miko drew Ri into her cloak, flash of light, The Miko was gone. You tried your best to stay awake, but about thirty second after Miko left you went out. Not much, but that's what happened."

Ri's gone. She was taken and he didn't stop it. She was gone and it was his fault…

Tuck seemed to know what Danny was thinking. "Look, don't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault; it's the Miko's fault."

He couldn't keep himself from thinking that it was somehow his fault Ri wasn't there. Nothing anyone said could change that.

"Look" Tuck said. "You keep yourself alive until Jazz gets home in the morning" Tuck joked (bad joke).

After tuck left, Danny tried again to get himself up, only this time, more slowly and cautiously. He was able to hoist himself up, but he couldn't stand on his feet. It felt as though he had been, well, tossed into the side walk really, really hard.

He let the pain pull him back on the couch.

He had fought many ghosts in his life. He's fought another hybrid like himself, and one of his peers. But even together, they couldn't match the power that The Black Miko had. No one had given him more pain, both physically any emotionally than she did. No one wanted him to feel pain more than she did…

The pain put him to sleep.

'-'

_He saw Ri standing in front of him._

DANNY! HELP ME…

_Danny tried to speak, but no words came out…_

I'm trapped in-

"Danny?" _called another voice from far away._

"Danny, get up. Are you OK"

Danny cracked opened his eyes to see light pouring in from the windows and Jazz standing over him from behind the couch. Once again, he tried to get up, but it seemed as though he was glued to the couch.

"What time is it?" Danny asked groggily.

"It's noon. How long have you been down here?" she asked.

"Dunno. Several hours maybe" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Uh, are you OK? Nothing happened last night did it?" she tried to ask as casually as possible. _Maybe he got hurt fighting something,_ Jazz thought.

"No!" Danny shouted unintentionally and shooting up from the couch. He cringed in pain, grasping his stomach. He was about to fall back on the couch, but he grabbed the arm rest and he leaned over it.

"Danny, are you sure?" she asked. _Danny, you really can't keep up this charade forever. Especially if this goes on._

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just sore is all. Don't worry OK?"

She stared at him with a concerned look on her face.

'Really, I'm fine" he said, trying to reassure her. "No need to get all worried, OK?"

He tried to smile, but couldn't for some reason.

Jazz held a stare with him for a few seconds then said "Fine, just don't try to hurt yourself even more."

She walked upstairs, but not before she glanced at her brother again who had fallen on the couch again.

_I know I shouldn't worry, but he's in so much pain right now. How am I suppose to ignore that? If he keeps this up, I won't even have a brother…_

(Schmaltzyness!!)

'-'

School went out and buzzing about the whereabouts of Ri, of in their case 'That strange girl who punched Dash in November.' Many rumors were going around, but all far from the truth. Summer came and still there were no ghosts. Danny didn't care. It took him three more hours to finally get off the couch that Saturday. He was still sore, and was for the entire summer. His parents had came home a week after school let out. In his mother's case, they saw plenty of ghosts, not a lot, but plenty. She also said that when they were in the Myrtle's house in Louisiana, after one of the ghost whispered Jack's name, he ran out of the house screaming like a little school girl'. That was much unexpected, but none of the other ghost experiences were as embarrassing.

The summer ended and soon, school was back in session and Danny was still sore from the blow he had taken four months ago. He was also still grieving the lost of Ri. Telling himself that she was still alive was how he got through the day without having to hurt something.

As Danny, Tuck and Sam gathered out in front of the school and filed in for there first class, they spotted a few new kids in their class. One girl stood out more than the others. She was pretty tall, but not so much. Maybe as tall as Danny. She had sleek, shiny auburn colored hair that went down to her waist. She wore what looked like a black sailor outfit with the skirt going down to her knees (like the Japanese school uniform. And if anyone has seen/ read about the show called 'Fruits Basket', her outfit looks like Hana's the psychic only black) and calf-high boots. The collar part slightly went of the shoulders. Her right eye was solid black, and the other one was covered by bang-like hair that covered up half her face and only half her face. Even though he felt nothing, there was no thought to it: She was drop dead gorgeous. But there was something eerie about her. Something creepy…

"All right class, find a seat and sit down" said the teacher, Mrs. Garcia, who had just walked in.

"Now I have to introduce the new students. First one, Mark Evan" she said gesturing to the tall red head boy in the back. "Laila Shayevitsh" gesturing to the Hebrew girl sitting in front of him. "And Kelsie Walker" she said, pointing to the brown head girl that he saw earlier.

'-'

There is chapter seven for you. I know it wasn't eventful. In fact, none of my chapters are good. Maybe that is why you don't review. Well I did type this up in a few hours. The quickest I have typed something. Well until next time, Signing Off! I made a mistake in the first chapter. Ghosts give off cold waves not just because they're dead, but because they use the energy around them to 'live'. That is why ghost are so cold. Then there are the emotions. Sometime, if two enemies cross paths, the waves they give off are hot instead. So the next time you feel dizzy, light headed, having trouble breathing, or anything like that, no need to worry, that's just a ghost. I wonder if Danny feels that way when a ghost is near…


	8. Paranoia

Disclaimer: not owning anything at all except for Ri (ruri means lapis lazuli) the black Miko, and the character of Kelsie. I literally own nothing else.

Author's Note: Well, I would REALLY like to thank Snow Owl Queen, SawCyn-wroteSin, and Dark Magician Necromancer for reviewed. Tsk, tsk, how I've deceived you all. On with the fic!

Chapter 8: Paranoia

'-'

Class filed out and it was practically déjà vu. They left the class room to see the new girl looking for her locker. And of course, Dash is the first one to help her.

"Hey pretty, you look like you can use some help there" he said flirtingly.

"That is kind of you, but I take help from no one" Kelsie replied.

"So you're one of those independent kind of gals ain't ya?"

"No, I am one of those girls who do not take help from those who assume they can do such things as finding the number that is facsimile to the one on this paper that I have in my hand."

"Who with the what number?" Dash asked puzzled by her 'correct' way to talk.

"That is my point exactly. Now imbecile, please leave my sight. I am getting tired with your presence."

Kelsie left a puzzled Dash in the middle of the hallway.

"Wow, I have never seen _anyone_ use wits against Dash. That's probably some kind of Dash-repellent" Tuck said, amazed with what they had just seen.

"Actually, I'm not surprised that it worked. Dash is so thick-headed that if you talk to him like that all the time, he probably'll be brain dead by the next day" Sam told them.

Danny didn't say anything. He was not only _still_ sore, but he had other thing on his mind that was more important. He had to think about where Ri had gone, he was worried too since there was no sign of the Black Miko either. He now had to worry about the new school year and that he didn't mess up his sophomore year like he did with his freshman year. Yet at that point that wasn't his main concern. Ever since that dreadful May night, Ri had never left his mind for a second. Whether he was in school or at home, she never flickered from his mind. Even while he was sleeping she captivated his dreams. As much as he and his friends tried to get him to think of something else, Ri couldn't leave his mind.

"Danny" Sam called.

"What?" Danny said coming out of his trance.

"We have to get to class. Didn't you hear the bell?" Tuck asked him.

Danny quickly gathered his thing and hurried to the next class.

'-'

Danny was zoning in and out of attention in literature class. They had just started to read To Kill a Mocking Bird, and as much as he wished he could pay attention, he couldn't get himself to stop thinking about Ri.

"Mr. Fenton" the teacher, Mrs. Canino said suddenly.

"Uh, yes?" Danny said startled.

"If you have any issues, please solve them outside. The classroom is no place to be day-dreaming."

Danny got out of his chair and exited the classroom. Tuck and Sam were staring at him, wondering if their best friend was going to be Okay.

They knew that Danny really cared for Ri and had been sulking about after the Black Miko had drawn Ri into her cloak. They worried about him. He wasn't eating much, he always seemed tired, and he couldn't smile as their efforts to fix this became fruitless. He had gone into what seemed to be a deep depression that no one but Ri could fix. Had their friend for so long actually fallen in love with Ri?

Sam shuttered at the idea of it and stuck her nose in her book, started reading chapter two, and tried to forget the entire thing.

'-'

Danny stood with his back to the wall of the classroom. His mind was filled with things that he wished that he could just put them away somewhere (too bad he's never heard of a pensive: HP). He wished that he could just forget about everything. But he couldn't. For some reason, something told him that he needed to remember. He needed to remember everything that happened in the last eight months.

_But I don't want to remember._

You have to remember said a voice in his head.

_But why?_

Soon, you shall see…

_Why can't I know now?_

It's too soon…

_Why? Why won't you tell me?_

You will know. Not now though. In three months you shall know…

_Three months? Why in December?_

Remember…

_I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!!!_

Danny threw a punch into the wall so hard he left a small dent.

"MR. FENTON!!!" Mrs. Canino yelled from the door of the literature classroom. "What is going on out here?!"

"Nothing ma'am" he responded.

"Well, are you finished? You have missed chapter two that you _will_ have to read by tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am, I'm finished" he mumbled. He slowly let his feet drag him back into the classroom. The whole class' eyes were on him as he sat down in his seat behind Tuck.

"Danny" Sam whispered. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it" he snapped.

"Sorry" she said, backing off. "I just wanted to see if I could help."

She turned back to face the board and started reading again.

Danny felt bad about snapping at Sam. After all, all she wanted to do was help him. He didn't even know why he was so cross. All his friends have been doing since May was trying to cheer him up, but he has ignored their efforts and hid from the rest of the world. It seemed to him that the world had turned on him. He wished that he could just run away from it all.

You cannot run away from life…

That voice was back in his head. The voice was familiar. As if he had heard it before…

_Why can't I just take a break? Just leave it all for a while..._

You cannot…

_Why don't you explain?_

Why should I?

_Why don't you?_

You are so garrulous. Just listen-

_I'm tired of listening._

Maybe that is why things are not working out…

_That's what you think…_

I do not think, I know…

_What makes you so sure of that?_

I am always sure.

_And what makes you _sure_ that you're sure?_

I am sure because I am always right…

_If you're always right, then where's RI?_

Why should I tell you?

_Why not?_

It is more congenial to watch you writhe.

_What?_

I say one thing, you hear the other…

"Danny" Sam said tapping on his shoulder.

"What?" Danny jumped coming out of another trance.

"Let's go!" Tuck shouted at him from the door.

"Not yet" Mrs. Canino said from her desk.

"What?" Danny repeated to her.

"I want to speak to you, alone" she said, noting to Tuck and Sam.

Sam and Tuck gestured to Danny that they would wait outside. They left and closed the door behind them.

"Have a seat" she said, pointing to the desk in front of her own. Danny took a seat.

"Mr. Fenton, even though that it is the first day of school and you are still weary because of summer vacation, that is no reason to phase out of my class" she said.

"Sorry ma'am" Danny mumbled.

"What was that?" she said with her hand to her ear.

"I said sorry" he repeated.

"Is everything alright? Are there any problems at home?"

"No, everything is fine."

"Well, please try to pay attention in my class, Okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you. Now get to your next class, you are going to be late."

Danny gathered up his books and left the classroomto join Tucker and Sam. As they walked down the hall, Kelsie and him crossed paths (when this happened, it was one of those slow motion things). They held an unsettling stare that lasted for at least a few second before a knife-like pain struck him. He clutched his chest. It felt that his heart was being ripped out of him by some kind of invisible hand.

"Danny?! Are you Okay?!" Sam asked terrified.

"Dude, we need to get you to the nurse's office!" Tuck said, just as alarmed as Sam.

"NO" said Danny. "I'll be fine. No need to worry."

He had been telling everyone not to worry about him. Anyone who cared he told them not to.

_So Mr. Fenton, trouble keeping your guard I see, _said a voice. _Well, it is being burdened by a poignant memory of a loved one. No matter. As long as I dilute your sense of security thing will be better on me and my plan…_

'-'

Here ya go, chapter eight. Well if you're wondering what happens in this chapter and that it has no meaning and that I should get rid of it, oh contraire. This chapter provides some vital information for this everyday chap. And Hi Mrs. Canino! Didn't I tell you that I would use you in my story? They're getting Soooooooo boring! Even my friend thinks so. She thinks that is why people don't review. I think she's right. But I am one away from getting ten reviews. Might not be a lot, but to me it is. Signing Off!!!


	9. Hour Glass

Disclaimer: Not owning, not really caring. But that would be cool.

Author's note: I really hope that this chapter is interesting. I won't type up chapter ten until I see the Ghost Hunter's episode on Wednesday (10/27). I need to see something. On with the fic!

Chapter9: Hour Glass

(Read, think, then know.)

'-'

It had been another month since the incident. It was October and instead of planning what to do on Halloween, designing their Halloween costumes or buying things for a party, they were inside Tuck's house, looking for information on the Black Miko. They had found nothing. Not the least bit of information since they started in June (o-O).

"Danny, it has been five months straight that we've been looking, nonstop. We're not gonna find anything on the internet" Tuck turned around in his chair to tell Danny.

"We haven't found anything yet. We are NOT going to stop until we find something" Danny barked at Tuck.

"Yes Sergeant Danny sir" Sam said raising her hand in an emotionless salute.

"Stop it Sam, this is no time to be playing" he retorted.

"Jeeze Danny, what is your problem?" Tuck said angrily.

"Yeah, ever since Ri disappeared you've been really rude" Sam added.

"Because you guys haven't been trying hard enough!!!"

"We have been trying as hard as we can! You're just not seeing that!" Tuck yelled at him.

"Exactly!" Sam added. "I mean, just because you have a thing for her-"

"Wait, wait, wait, _what did you say_?!" Danny cut off Sam and glaring at her.

"I said" Sam said much slower than before. "That just because you-"

"I do not have a 'thing' for her" he said back at her, coming out of the corner he had been sulking in.

"Yes you do actually" Tuck said still scanning the computer for sites they didn't check.

"I do not! What would make you think that?!"

"Well first off, you've been biting our heads off for the past five months trying to find her" Sam counted on her hand.

"Second, you have NEVER been this angry about any disappearences" Tuck added.

"Third, this has been the first ghost you've been trying to find out the most information on" Sam included.

"Fourth… Hey, where're you going?" Tuck asked.

"To get some air" Danny mumbled. He slammed the door to Tuck's room, stormed down the hall, and out of Tuck's house into the dark, cold autumn night.

Danny himself didn't know why he was mad. The past months had been his worst. He had some voice in the back of his head that was there in the darkest part of his day. This voice only made him feel worse and slowly making him loose hope in finding Ri. Finding Ri was the only thing that was on his mind. Day or night, without fail, she had never slipped his mind. His own friends thought he had a crush on her but he didn't.

_Or do I? No I don't! Yes, I really care for her, but I don't love her, do I? No, I mean, yes, I mean no, I mean- I DON'T KNOW!_

He slammed his fist into the wall of Tuck's house. The pain went throughout his arm, but he didn't care. The pain felt good to him. It was some sigh of relief. He started hitting his head against the building (like when you failed a test or are stressed, how you bang your head into the desk, not hard, but not soft). He felt like just crying, but no tears came. He hated his life and wished he didn't exist.

_Just let me die…_

Now, now, that is no way to talk is it?

_You again, why won't you leave me alone?_

That would be too easy child…

_Look, can you just leave me alone? I'm kinda busy…_

Oh please child! You are not busy!

_Yes I am. Just leave me alone…_

Not until you die…

'-'

_Ri tried to tear away form the shackles that bound her to the wall. The sound of people's cries and fear had been the only thing she had heard for the time she had been there. She had no idea how long it had been. She had not eaten at all since May. She was surprised she lasted that long and so was the Black Miko. She hated it there and was trying to get out._

'Come on, BREAK FREE!!!!!!'

A burst of light and she awoke in an alley. She had no idea where she was. The place was not familiar to her. She walked out to the street to see that it was dark. It looked about ten o'clock at night. She wandered aimlessly into the road and into the night. She was dizzy and ill. The place had no identity to her. She wished she knew where she was. She thought for a moment and hoped that maybe Danny would hear her. Hear her crying for help. She needed to tell him she was here. But how would she do it? She didn't know where he was. Should she just call?

_What should I do?_ She thought. Before she could answer herself, a sound emitted from her mouth:

_Once upon a year gone by_

_She saw herself give in…_

'-'

_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! JEEZE, DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO DO THAN MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE?_

Bloody- where is she?!

_What?_

Things were silent, until

_Once upon a year gone by_

_She saw herself give in_

_Every time she closed her eyes _

_She saw what could have been…_

"That voice…" Danny thought aloud. "It sounds like…"

He turned to see Ri walking to him. She was very battered up. Her sleek black hair lost its luster. Her clothes were faded and she seemed lifeless. She was not the girl he had once known. She seemed to be someone else.

"Ri?" he slightly called out.

She looked up at him. For the first time in his life he felt as if the whole world didn't matter. Nothing mattered at that point. Ri was back with him. She was back. He ran up to her and embraced her in his arms. He had not been happier in his life. She pushed away from him and turned around.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked her.

"Do you need to tell me something?" she asked him, looking at the sky.

"Uh, not that I know" he answered. He didn't know what she was talking about.

"Are you sure? You have something on your mind that seems to be bothering you. What is it?"

"How do _you_ know?"

"I told you already. I can hear what a person is feeling of thinking. That's a trait I received when I became slightly blind."

He thought for a moment. He had nothing to tell her. There was so much that has happened in the past few months, but nothing he wanted to tell her. And yet…

"I _think_ I want to tell you something, but I don't…"

"You don't what?"

_He_ knew what he was talking about, but he didn't. No one knew. No one except Sam and Tuck. But they didn't _know_ what they knew.

"I- I- well, I want to- to tell- to tell you…"

He didn't have the guts to tell her. He couldn't admit it. What if she didn't respond the way he hoped? What if she didn't feel the same way he did?

_But what if she does?_

He had to try. He was going to tell her. He had his mind made up. He had to tell her. Otherwise she wouldn't know.

"Okay. I need to tell you- to tell you-"

"WAIT!" she exclaimed before he could even get the words out of his mouth. She was violently shaking her head. "No, no, no, no, NO!!!" she shouted at him. "Don't say it! I know what you're gonna say, and I don't want to hear it!"

_Wow,_ he thought. _That's gotta be a record. _

Why did she think it couldn't work? Why? Did she not want it to work out?

"Why? Why do you say that?" He needed to know.

"Because Danny," she started. "Because I know that it won't work. I knew that this would happen. I knew that you'd be upset. But I couldn't-"

"That doesn't answer my question. _Why_ do you think this can't happen?" He was upset. The first girl that he ever truly fell in love with turned him down and didn't explain why. Or at least he didn't let her finish. She was silent.

"You didn't answer me. Why don't you think this ca-"

"BECAUSE SAM WAS HERE FIRST!!!!" she screamed. Both Danny and Ri were shocked.

"I- I- I didn't mean it like that, it just-"

"What did you mean 'Sam was here first'?" he asked her.

"Well, it's just that- it's just that- oh, Sam has feelings for you. I can't lie to you. That's why it can't happen. She has deep feelings for you and I know she hates me for it."

Danny was in shock. Sam of all people, was _in love with him_? He hadn't realized it. It really didn't make sense. Why Sam of all people? Was Ri lying and this was just some scheme to get out of hurting his feelings? Yet now things started to clear up. Things did make sense. All the things that had happened, all the signs, everything made sense. Yet he still didn't understand. Did Ri feel the same or not?

"Well, do you-"

"Yes, yes I feel the same. But it can't happen. Danny -inhale- I don't think I'll be here very long."

"_Why_?" he asked cautiously.

"I –I- I think I might die."

Danny froze. This information was coming out of Ri's mouth. She thought she was going to die. Why did she think that? Was she just wishing this or was it real? And if it was real, how did she know this?

"RI," he asked slowly. "How do you know this?"

"I have a feeling. This is going to happen, and if this really happened loosing me would be twice as hard. And I don't want you to be in pain…"

Danny didn't know what to think. There was so much to think about. He needed to show her she wasn't going to die. He needed to show her that he needed her.

"And, I really think-"

Danny didn't know what had come over him. He just grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. They held a stare for a moment. He was going to show her he needed her. But before he could do anything, she melted away, like she did in his dream. She had slipped through his grasp.

"Danny!" Sam shouted from the door of Tuck's house. He turned to see her.

_Well this is gonna be awkward._

Tuck shouted out to him "We think we've got something!"

'-'

The essence of Ri leads her back to where she had just broken away from. She was chained up to the wall again, only this time, so was her neck.

"YOU STUPID CHILD!!!!!!!" The Black Miko shouted appearing before her. "Did you really think you could get away?!?! You are supposed to stay here until December!!!! Your stupidity just cost you pain onto him!!!" She disappeared with no further question.

'-'

There is chapter nine. It wasn't all that good, but once again, it had information. It was a really shmaltzy chapter, but it answers everyone's (or just the ones who thought this) that Ri and Danny are not, I repeat, not end up together. If anyone was hoping that (I doubt it) I'm sorry. Now If you think this is going to be a Danny_Sam_ fic again, well- guess what? The power went out in my house yesterday (or when you read this, 10/27) and it was out through the whole day!!!! I missed Ghost Hunters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was so upset!!! I needed to see something. So now I have to make things up!!!! I wanted the next part to be based on facts. Signing Off. PS: TOday (10/28) is one of my old friend's birthday: Megan Cheny! I haven't talked to her since fourth grade, and according to the girls in my class, she didn't like me, but I'll wish her happy birthday anyways if she ever comes across this story.


	10. Unexplainedcom

Disclaimer: If I'm this bad of a writer, what makes you think I own it?

Author's Note: THREE CHEERS!!!!!!!! I am so happy!! Not only do I have ten chapters up, but ten separate reviews!! This chapter is dedicated to my tenth _actual_ reviewer: Rurouni-Phantom (Rurouni Kenshin lover!). What I mean is unincluding my reviews, and those who reviewed more than twice. DMN, yes you can use the name because you gave me the Japanese term for Black Priestess. Now there will be 3 fics with the Miko- uh oh, I said too much. Anywho, I have made some adjustment on this chapter. I would like to thank SawCyn-WroteSin. I shall take the fact you called me twisted as a compliment. And I thank you for calling me a pro-class mystery writer. I hope that this chapter is more interesting. Kybo, yes I tell myself that my stories are bad, but in the words of Calvin from 'Calvin and Hobbes': I find my life is a lot easier the lower I keep my expectation. On with the fic!!!

Chapter Ten: Unexplained. com

'-'

Danny, Sam and Tuck ran up to Tuck's room. When they entered the room, all Danny saw was that the site was still on the search page. But when he got closer, he saw the arrow pointing to a website:

Apparitions and sourt!

The spirits you don't hear about: A story on one night of the burning of Zozobra, 'Robert the Doll', some of England's most Deadly, and a new ghost called **The Black Miko.**

**www. unexplained. com **

"Interesting" Danny said staring at the screen. He clicked the site. They found themselves in a site with a purple background and black lettering: 

**Unexplained. com**

**This site includes:**

**The night of Zozobra**

**The New Jersey Devil**

**'Robert the Doll'**

**The Ouija Debate**

**England's Most Deadly**

**Secrets of the Myrtles**

**Haunted Wisconsin**

**Grave's End**

**And the newest addition:**

**The Black Priestess (miko)**

"This is the site we were hoping for" Danny told them.

(No really? - me)

Danny placed his hand back on the mouse and clicked on the link to the Black Priestess (as they referred to her). The site they had for her was fairly nice. The border for the page was a vine of white roses and the background was black with red writing. But it wasn't so pretty after the effects made the roses burn. The border didn't matter. What was on the site was what mattered:

The Black Priestess (miko)

Real name: Nadeshiko

15??-15?? (Age fifteen)

Occupation: Priestess

Description: Auburn hair with dark brown eyes, formal priestess attire.

Story: Long ago in the in the Warring States Era of Japan's Muromachi period (Sengoku-jidai 1467-1568 CE) was a village near present day Tokyo. Nadeshiko was being trained to be the priestess of the village. But a sudden illness killed her sensei, leaving her to keep the village going. The only problem was that she wasn't very good at the priestess sorcery. She couldn't shoot an arrow, make a simple remedy, bandage up a wound, nor did she remember any of the medicinal herbs. One day, she accidentally gave one of her patients the wrong tonic. Her patient died. The village had enough of her and consulted a local demon. He agreed to get rid of her. He didn't say how. He possessed the village into killing her. They brutally beat her and then set her on fire while she was still alive. The village went back to normal, forgetting their priestess and that they ever killed her. It is heard she has now been raised by someone who again needs her for something. This involved something with killing a few people. She willingly agreed. She has taken a hatred for humans, but still fears them in a way. Too many scare her, but she doesn't show it. If she possesses them herself, she's not as afraid.

To see a hand drawn picture we found, Click here.

"That's terrible" Sam said softly. "She was killed only because she wasn't good with her job."

"I agree" Tuck said. "That is one of the saddest things I've ever heard of. And the way she died, that is just terrible!!!"

Danny clicked on the link to the picture. Another window popped up. The window was minimized, so as a smart person, he maximized it. The picture finish downloading to reveal a girl with auburn hair and dark brown eyes with her bangs framing her face. Her hair in a very loose ponytail tied at her neck, letting her hair fall down to her knees. She wore a (in Danny vision) white jacket with red hemming on the sleeves and a red string tied in a bow, dangling around her neck. She also wore very baggy, pants or some kind of a long poofy red skirt. She had sandals on with a pair of socks too. She was very pretty.

"Wow, she _hot!_" Tuck said in amazement.

"Shut up, Tuck" Danny said to him. He closed up the window to see another link:

To see a video clip, Click here.

_A video clip?_ Danny thought. _Interesting…_

He clicked on it. As it loaded, there was a note on the bottom of the screen. It said:

This is something me and my brother caught on my new video camera. I got it for my birthday. It was our first time with any kind of a video camera, so we don't know how to work the zoom or anything else in that matter. And there is a faulty at one point with the sound. So don't go sending me flames, ok? This is something we caught on tape around the last week of May. It was about midnight. If you're wondering why the heck we were up so late, well, I can't tell you. But we caught some good stuff. You will notice though, that there are four other images in what we caught. One of them is an orb of light, but then one of them disappears. Well, see for yourself. And if you're wondering how I know it's the Black Priestess, well, I heard someone shout her name.

_Four images, May, disappearance?_ Danny thought. _Wait a minute! It can't be…_

The clip started:

Girl's voice: Evan, gimmie my camera!

Boy's voice: Hold on, Ashley! I wanna see somn'.

Girl's voice: You hit record moron!

Boy's voice: So?

Girl's voice: Give it!

(someone grabs camera)

Boy's voice: Wait!

(two people grabbing camera. Camera is shaking. Camera then points to the window. Image appears)

Girl's voice: WAIT!!!! There's something outside!!!!

(Image outside is of an abnormal white light image floating about the fifth floor. There is also another image floating about the same height, only this one is a black mist now I _know_ that everyone has seen the commercial to the 'Grudge.' It looks like the black smoky image and on the ground, there are three people. Then, a ball of light started to form. It looked like it was coming from the miko. The light shot at the people on the ground. The bright image shot at the people and pushed them into the alley. The image came out of the alley. The image then turned to the alley. Another form of light started forming from the black image, only this time it was twice as big. The dark image shot the ball of light at the other image of light. The image was shot down to the sidewalk. It looked like it hit the stop sign, for the sign was shaking _very_ violently all of them: "Ooooo!!!". At this moment, the camera started to have audio deficiency. The black image hovered over the light image for a few seconds. Then a line of light shot out of the black image and grabber one of the people in the alley and drew her into the smoke. The person and the black image disappeared. The last two people rushed to the image that was on the floor. Two brighter rings of light formed around the image, one went up and the other went down, 'erasing' the light of the image, leaving some teenage kid).

The video clip ended.

Danny, Tucker and Sam stared at the screen, mouths agape.

"Oh… my… gosh" was all that Sam could say.

"Your battle was on the internet" Tuck said.

"That's bad" Danny said. "What if someone could use the clip to see who I really am? It could fall into the wrong hands!!"

"Man, I hope that no one gets the urge to find out who you really are" Sam said.

Danny logged off the internet. There are now _two_ sides of the Miko. One was the human hating cloaked fiend, and the young and clumsy priestess. He didn't know if he should feel sorry for her or hate her. There was too much. Danny looked at the computer clock: 10:48 pm. It was almost eleven and they had school tomorrow.

Sam and Danny said their goodbyes and left Tuck's house. Danny and Sam were heading in the same direction. Danny lived a little bit farther than Sam, so he was a gentleman and walked her home. The entire way there was awkward silence. Danny couldn't forget what Ri had told him.

_Sam has deep feelings for you…_

Thinking of this made Danny red with embarrassment. Sam saw him.

"Danny, are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine." He smiled at her. She looked at him suspiciously, but then turned her head.

Sunday had come and gone very quickly. Tomorrow would be buzzing about Halloween, but they wouldn't be caring. They would be busy, finding Ri. But now, they had something…

'-'

That Monday, the school was buzzing with teens talking about what they would do on Sunday. The teachers still had their haunted house on Maple Street. This year, it was Mr. Kabolican. He probably had the best idea of all the teachers: The Child's Playhouse. The three of them thought that they might stop at the house, that is, if they had time. Other than them the only person that didn't seemed mesmerized by the Halloween atmosphere, was Kelsie.

"She really creeps me out" Tuck said.

"You know what? She's a drug addict too" Sam said to them.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yup. I saw her the other day during P.E. While we were out in the field, I saw her behind the dumpster with a cigarette lit and in her hand. Once P.E. was over, she threw it to the ground and stomped on it with her shoe. She was all dressed up and ready for P.E and her hair was back in a loose ponytail, well, except for the bangs she keeps in front of her face. But it's strange…"

"What?" Danny asked.

"Kelsie looked and looks like that girl from the picture of that Nadeshiko girl."

"She's right!" Danny agreed.

"What a strange coincidence" Tuck said.

"One major coincidence! Ri suddenly disappears, she comes. I pass her one day in the hall, all of a sudden, I'm in pain. And she looks like the girl in the picture! Coincidence?! -Pfft- I doubt it!!!"

"Well," Tuck said. "Should we talk to her? Ask her a few harmless questions?"

"Yeah, I guess so" Danny said.

He walked up to her as the classes slowly filed in. Kelsie was just closing her locker when she saw Danny.

"Uh, Kelsie?" Danny asked her. She turned and stared at him. The stare was eerie. _Talk you idiot, talk!!_ Danny thought.

"Okay, I need to ask you a question" he said.

"About what?" she asked. Her voice was hypnotizing and kind of monotone.

"About Ri-. " Before he could finish, she had grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the lockers so hard they shook. She dug her long nails into the back of his neck.

"Listen here you," she growled. "I know nothing of Ri, okay?! Now, if I hear another thing about her coming from you, I will kill you." She let go of Danny's neck and stormed off to her class. He could feel the blood from the wound drizzle down his neck. The cuts stung really badly, and he had four of them. She didn't need to worry about him talking about Ri in front of her. He wouldn't.

'-'

Darn it! I can't make my stories interesting!!!!! I am so mad at myself! Everyone agrees that this one's as bad as the rest, don't they? I do. Until next time, Signing Off!!!! PS: All the things listed on are true. Email me if you want to know anyone of them or any other ghost information if you're curious.


	11. Snake

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Are you still reading after all this?

Author's note: Three things: Last chapter, lame! On the wall of shame with the rest of them! No reviews. On with the fic!

Chapter Eleven: Snake

'-'

It felt as if he was going to die of stress. Halloween came and went along with Thanksgiving. It seemed as if it was yesterday he had asked Kelsie if she knew anything about the disappearance of Ri. The wounds on his neck had healed, but it was hard to go through the day, having to lie to everyone about the red blood-like stain on the back of his shirt. Lucky for him, no one from his family was home and he was able to change shirts and throw the blood stained one out. His only escape from reality was on the weekends when he was able to just lay down on his bed and leave the real world behind. The website he had gone to about two months ago (which by the way, that site _does_ exist) had no other information on the Black Priestess. He had tried to keep his eyes open for her, he went scanning Amity every chance he got. There was no luck for him. He ate less and less every day, soon he wasn't eating at all. His friends and family was worried about him. He was thin around corners and he looked weak. He tried to hide his misery from them, but he wasn't succeeding. He was quiet most of the time, _especially_ around Sam. He still was embarrassed to say even two words to her. There was so much that was wrong he felt as if he would explode.

The December weather came filling the air. Now it was Christmas that everyone was talking about. They had finished so much in the past few months. They finished To Kill a Mocking Bird and now started on The Pearl, they had already finished five chapters in history and science and Algebra 2, but the one thing they hadn't finished was finding Ri.

"Danny, eat something" Sam said, shoving a slice of cheesecake under his nose. He stared at it, but didn't acknowledge its presence.

"Danny, you _need_ to eat something!" Tuck told him.

"I'm not hungry" Danny muttered. He shoved the cake back to Sam.

"Danny, would you just eat the stupid thing! When was the last time you ate?" Sam asked.

"Dunno, yesterday morning, maybe the evening the day before that?"

"Danny, we know you're still grieving about Ri's disappearance, but we did all we could do. All we found was that stuff on that site we saw and that was what, two, three months ago?" Tuck said.

_Three months? Three, I heard that. WAIT! I KNOW NOW!_ Danny remembered from the voice that has not left him alone since September. He remembered that it told him he would have to remember everything in December. But when would it happen? It was about three weeks until they would go to Christmas vacation then the year was almost over. What could happen in three weeks? Nothing (o-O). He suddenly lost all hope again. He buried his head in his crossed arms on the table and closed his eyes. He wished he could just wake up and the whole thing had been a dream. He opened his eyes and looked up at his friends. They had a worried look on their faces. He knew very well this wasn't a dream, but he wished so much that it was.

He still hadn't told them about the brief encounter with Ri or the voice in his head. He didn't tell them a lot of things anymore. That was so unlike him. They had been the first people who knew he was a ghost; they were the people he went to when he needed help. They were practically his personal psychiatrists. But now, he hardly told them anything. He felt bad. Even though he knew they would help him, he felt as if they might think him weird. But _he_ didn't think it. Someone made him think it. And yet, he thought of it on his own. He didn't know what he thought.

Kelsie was sitting across the cafeteria from them. He had tried to avoid her since October. He did succeed, but he still needed to talk to her. She was what they suspected the Black Priestess. Kelsie coped with the school very well. She had no friends, but there were people that talked to her and she answered in her usual 'educated' manner. There was so much to complete he didn't know were to start.

'-'

One place he _could have_ started was finding Ri. She had been still secluded from the world. She had no one to talk to. She couldn't remember how she got out the last time. She had willed to break free the last time. She tried the same thing, but she had failed. When she was working as a slave for her father, she felt fine. She felt no sign of weakness. But now, she felt as if she was going to die. She felt so weak and assumed that it was because of lack of food (o-O). Darkness filled her inside out. She wanted to see the light of day. She wanted to see everything she missed. Sam, Tucker, and Danny…

She saw an image, and then another until there was six images in front of her. She couldn't make the details of them (cause she's half blind), but to her they had wings like fairies. They all liked different, one sort of looked like her. They were a sort of red, white, silver, orange, yellow, black, purple, blue and brown. They stared at her.

"Don't look at me with pity" she said to them. The orange/yellow one that looked like her knelt before her. This creature was very pretty. She wore her hair like she did except that her bangs framed her face. Her hair went from yellow to orange slowly. If you didn't pay attention, you wouldn't have noticed. The creature wore a spaghetti strapped dress that went to her knees. The top and bottom of the dress was about two inches of orange and the rest was a goldish yellow. Her eyes were a beautiful gold color that seemed to sparkle even with the lack of light. Her boots were gold with straps that went crisscross up her legs stopping at her knees. The person placed her hands over Ri's head and muttered something in Japanese. Ri was able to catch some of her words: "… free this equal… my equal…" Ri's shackles disappeared. The woman lifted her up off the ground. The rest of the winged creatures disappeared along with the one that helped her. Ri too was disappearing.

'-'

Danny, Sam and Tuck left school for the weekend. As they walked up to Danny's house, they heard a noise coming from the alley.

"Did you guys hear that?" he asked them.

"Sounded like it was coming from that alley" Tuck noted (o-O).

"Should we go look?" Sam asked.

"Well, we either don't look and there's something important there, or we look and get ourselves killed" Danny said.

"I like those odds. Lets go see what it is" Tuck said (moron).

They went around the bend to see a dazed person coming out the alley. The person looked like…

"Ri?" Sam called out. She turned to them and collapsed on the street.

'-'

Ri woke up to find herself in Danny's living room. Danny, Sam and Tuck hovered over her (déjà vu).

"Ri, are you okay? What happened?" Tuck asked.

"Shouldn't she be asking that?" Sam asked.

Danny was sitting on the couch next to hers. He was overwhelmed with happiness, yes, but he was worried about RI. She was in critical condition and who could they tell?

"What happened while I was gone?" RI asked.

"Nothing much" Sam answered. "We got a few new students."

"One really creepy one" Tuck added.

"Creepy? As in coincidental appearance?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Danny asked.

"I guessed."

"How'd you get out" Sam asked.

"I really don't know" RI said. "All I remember is some vague images."

"How many where there?" Danny asked.

"'Bout six maybe?"

"What'd they look like?" Tuck asked.

"I don't know. One wore orange and yellow. The others were an assortment of colors."

"Interesting" Danny muttered.

Danny had never heard anything like that. Well, he hasn't fought many ghosts, so that's no wonder to him. RI closed her eyes and rested on the couch.

'-'

"Hmm, hmm, hmm" laughed a voice. A computer was on illuminating the face that belonged to the voice. It was a man whose hair fell in his face (o-O). He had thin rectangular glasses on. He had brown eyes and a small scar on his left eyelid. He was typing something on the computer.

"Once this thing is done, that filthy hanyou, Danny Phantom will be executed":

Dear Casper High Newspaper,

I hope you take interest in this research paper.

'Halfa discrimination  
By Hebi Ama

A demon hybrid walks among the halls of Casper High. The ever famous 'Inviso-Bill' is local Sophomore Danny Fenton (in correction, it's Danny Phantom.) A while back, around a year and a half ago, a freak lab accident caused this teen to undergo a DNA change. The 'ghost' energy charged his DNA and nearly killing him. He is still half dead, thus letting him be a ghost. In human form, life is in control, but when transformed into the famous Danny Phantom, death overcomes. He has obtained ghost-like powers and uses them to destroy other ghost. Others who know are Samantha Madson and Tucker Foley, two of his best friends. They help him in catching the ghosts that remain around Amity, Pennsylvania (o-o)…'

'-'

Dum, dum, dummmmmmmm! You shall see more of him in a future chapter. He has a major role in that one. Then you see him again, but only briefly, and then you never see him again. The next chapter is when things start hopefully. I think. I know that this chapter was no good, but I still needed to get things out of the way first. I don't know if Danny's taking Algebra3. I'm taking A1 (clue), so I'm just assuming. And I'm going by my sister's schedule for HS. She goes to a public school. Signing Off! PS: here is the 'dictionary to the symbols:

'-': new scene

o-O: remember this

(): personal commentary

0-0: answer to a review

o-o: remember/ answer to a review


	12. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Except for Butch Hartman who gave us permission to write these Danny Phanfictions.

Author's note: Here is chapter twelve (tosses it to Dark Magician Necromancer). On with the fic!

Chapter twelve: Secrets Revealed

'-'

Danny, Sam and Tuck went to school that Monday. RI stayed at her house. She claimed that her dad wasn't home. She wanted to clean the house anyway. The newspaper was supposed to come out today. He always liked to read what happened even if he was depressed. The newspaper was free and everyone always got one, geek or popular, everyone got one without fail (o-O). The three of them usually saved trees (for Sam's sake) and got one they could share. Today as they headed to get the newspaper, **_everyone_** was staring at them, whispering to each other.

"This is kinda awkward" Danny whispered to them.

"I know!" Tuck said.

"Why do you think we're the center of attention today?" Sam asked.

"Dunno" Danny answered. They headed to the newspaper stand. The person who usually handed out the newspaper out ran at the sight of them. They found it weird, but shrugged it off. Sam picked the newspaper up for them. She took one look at the cover and froze ('o').

"Sam what's up?" Tuck asked her.

They walked up to her as she quickly shut the newspaper.

"Sam, what's in the paper?" Danny asked.

"N-n-n-nothing! Nothings in the newspaper!" she stuttered.

"Sam, give me the paper" Danny ordered.

"You're not the boss of me!" she retorted.

"Sam, give it-. " He snatched the paper of her hand and opened the wrinkled paper.

"Danny, wait!"

He froze as she did in horror. On the front cover, was his own face looking back at him with the headline that said 'Halfa Disgrace'. He was speechless. Who on earth did this?

Tuck who had been looking at the article over his shoulder, said "Holy crap! That's you!!!"

"No duh!!!" Sam yelled at him.

Danny practically saw his own life flashing before his eyes. He only dreamed of the moment that the school would know the truth of freak Danny Fenton. Now he would be picked on by everyone in school. Everyone- WAIT!! It just dawned on Danny that Jazz went to the same school as he did (as in, he knew that she went to the same school, but now it fully blew him in the head). What if she told their parents? He didn't know if he could trust her ('-'). He didn't know who he could trust anymore. He stormed off into the school (stupid Danny!).

All the eyes followed him as he stormed to his locker. He was so frustrated he couldn't remember his combination.

"Hey freak" said the last person he wanted to see. He turned to see Dash walking towards him. He shoved Danny into the locker. Danny made sure he didn't cringe in pain.

"Why don't you use you freak ghost powers to unlock your locker?!"

He walked off with his gang, all glaring at him. Danny made a run for the exit. An unsuspecting student crashed into him. Danny didn't recognize him, but the kid did.

The boy fell to his knees and shouted "Don't hurt me!!!"

"I'm not gonna-"

The boy shrieked in horror at the sound of Danny's voice. He quickly tried to get up and run away. He stumbled at first, but made a getaway. Like magic, a voice on the intercom said: "Everyone, please report to the main auditorium for an assembly. Danny Fenton, please report to the principal's office, _EMEDIATLY_!!!!!"

Danny felt a cold sweat on his neck. What did the principal want with him? Did he know? Only one thing was strange. The man speaking wasn't the principal. The principal had more of, a lack of better words, an old person tone. This one still had life. Should he go? He didn't know. But he had to check it out, see what was going on.

'-'

Sam and Tuck avoided being seen. After the whole ordeal with the newspaper, they weren't sure if they could bear the look of human eyes.

"What're we gonna do?" Tuck asked.

"I dunno" Sam replied. "We should be more worried about Danny. He's the one with the powers."

"True. How d'you think Danny's holdn' up?"

Sam shrugged. Both teens were stumped as to what they could do. They had no idea how they could help Danny. The entire student body knew about Danny. It couldn't get any worse (o-O).

'-'

As the school filed into the auditorium, Kelsie was in backstage, smoking.

_Are you sure this will work?_ She asked an invisible being.

Of course, the being answered back.

_Damn those humans. I don't want to do this._

You have to. Why are you such a coward right now?

_You know as well as I do that we hate humans. They did this to us._

Just put them under your spell."

_But how?_

Process of hypnosis.

_Fine._ Kelsie took a deep breath, tossed her cigarette on the floor and stamped it out with her heel. She made another intake of breath and placed her hands together. A small orb appeared at her fingertips. She sent it out on stage.

'-'

The classes were getting restless until there was a blackout in the auditorium. Everyone started to scream until on of the students pointed out a ball of light. Everyone slowly started to stare at it. It finally had a hold on them.

_Now_.

Kelsie took a deep breath and stepped on stage.

"Dear students" she said. But it was not her voice. It belonged to someone else.

"As you read in today's news item, Danny Fenton is that filthy ghost hybrid, Danny Phantom. He is your enemy. He does not wish to help you…"

'-'

Sam and Tuck tried to make their way to the auditorium when they spotted RI, gathering up all of the newspapers.

"RI, what the heck are you doing here?!" Tuck asked her.

"I-I-I figured you might need help" she replied.

"How did you know that we would need help" Sam asked suspiciously.

"If you guys didn't bother to notice, my dad was the one who wrote that article on Danny. He didn't bother to delete it, so I saw it. That's why nothing had happened over the past few months. My father needed time to get his article and his facts straight."

"Fascinating" Tuck responded.

"So how's Danny holding up?" RI asked.

"He doesn't know what's going on or what's going to happen to him" Sam answered.

"Poor guy" Tuck said.

There was some awkward silence until RI's head perked up.

"What's wrong RI?" Sam asked.

"My dad's in the building."

'-'

Jazz ran down the hall, looking for her brother. She needed to see if he was okay.

_Who could do this?_ she thought. _No one in their right mind would do this._

She needed to know where he was. She skipped the assembly to find him (o-O). She didn't have time when she knew her brother was out there somewhere. But now she had a problem. Should she tell Danny she knew all along, or should she lie and act as if she had no idea the entire time? She was stuck. But now she had no time to worry about that. She'd figure tht out later. Right now, she needed to find him...

'-'

Danny was scared for the first time in a while. He didn't want to go to the principal's office incase it had something to do with the article.

Or maybe they think it's a rumor. Go on ahead. Tell them that you are not a ghost hybrid.

_You're right,_ Danny thought for the first time this voice was in his head. He learned not to alwas listen to his thoughts. _I should go._

Danny went up to the principal's door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" shouted a voice from inside. For sure that wasn't the principal's voice. Danny cautiously opened the door. He poked his head in the door to see no one inside. He cautiously walked into the room when the door slammed shut.

"So Fenton," the voice said. "We meet for the first time."

'-'

This is the only chapter I was proud of. Now that I think of it, it wasn't that good. But if you're wondering how Danny will make it through high school, well that's a secret. Signing Off! P.S, NA, I give you permission to use facts in my stories in your story. And one more thing: This is now a _popular sovereignty_. It's up to you! When Jazz meets up with Danny (which she will) and Danny asks her if she knows (and he will), should she tell him she's known since the Spectra incident, or should she lie and pretend and say she barely found out? Vote in a review!!! I can't start chapter 14 until I know!!

popular sovereignty: 1) a government in which the people rule. 2) **_a system in which the residents vote to decide an issue._**


	13. Bad Luck

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Why do I need to tell you?

Author's note: Here is chapter thirteen (unlucky). On with the fic!

Chapter thirteen: Bad luck (hee, hee!)

'-'

Danny cautiously walked into the principal's when the door slammed shut.

"So Fenton," the voice said. "We meet for the first time." An image came out from the shadows. He was tall and had on a green/brown jacket and black jeans (his jacket is a forest green/tan-like color). He had jet black hair that hung in front of his face and brown eyes. He wore thin, rectangular glasses and black boots. He looked about twenty-five.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Me? I'm Hebi Ama, the author of that article that revealed you" he replied.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Danny shouted.

"I repeat I was the one who wrote the article that will destroy you" he repeated. "Let me start from the beginning. I need my daughter to find something. You might protect her, but I need you too."

"Wait, you're Ri's father?" Danny asked. This man couldn't be Ri's dad. Ri's father was forty, while this man looked no older than thirty.

"Yes, but answer me this, what is the deal with Ri?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me speak in a language even you understand. I have taken this office and placed a spell on it. This room cannot be left by the living or dead. You may test it if you don't believe me."

Danny glared at him. He didn't trust Hebi.

_Of course you don't trust him idiot!_ Danny thought. _This man was the one that told everyone you were a half ghost!_

Danny didn't notice, but Hebi was in front of him. "Go ahead and test it. There is no reason to hide the fact you're a hanyou. I already know. The whole school knows. But if you shall not try it, fine. But answer my question; is there something that I should know about Ri?"

"I'm not gonna answer that. Ri is my friend and I'm not going to betray her" Danny was standing his ground. He would not betray Ri.

"Let me repeat myself" he said calmly. He grabbed at Danny's throat and slammed him against the office wall. "ANSWER ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!!! IS THERE SOMETHING I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT RI?!"

Hebi was choking Danny, so even if he wanted to answer he couldn't. Danny tried gasping for air, but nothing came. He was like a fish out of water. He coughed and choked, trying to signal that he was dying. Hebi seemed to get the message, slightly, and threw him across the room.

"You are not _listening_! Tell me and you'll make it out of here alive."

Danny tried to get up, but Hebi got there and kicked Danny in the stomach. Twice.

"Tell me and the pain will be less intense."

Danny attempted to get up, but felt something at the back of his neck. He slowly turned around to see a knife in Hebi's hand. "Tell… me, and…you live."

Danny knew what he had to do. He didn't want to, but he needed to. He went intangible and rolled out of the way.

"Hm, I _was_ right. You're very smart for a child."

"That's not all the tricks I have up my sleeve" Danny said. His two rings of light formed around him, revealing the, right now, infamous Danny Phantom.

"Fascinating. I figured you would put up more of a fight. But having to resolve to this? That's petty." He put the knife on the desk and folded his hand together. "Fenton," he said. "You are such a foolish child. In Japan, we call people like you _baca's_ or morons. Whichever floats your boat. Now you haven't answered me. She's my daughter and I deserve to know."

"-Pfft- No you don't! All you need her for is your own personal gain!!"

"Not one to put up an argument, eh? Well, I'll fix that." With that he pulled a bible and a flask like thing from the inside of his coat.

"Why don't you tell me before I hurt you?"

"You think you can hurt me with that stuff? If you do, that's just sad."

"Only for you." Hebi opened the flask. He brought it across his body and swung it across himself (as if he were making a gesture to a crowd, or like putting his right arm over to his left side and swinging it until it made it to his right side). Some water splattered on Danny.

"I told you tha- augh!!!!" Danny screamed in pain as the water burned his skin.

"What the heck?! What is this stuff?!"

"Just a regular flask of Holy Water. Have you heard of an exorcism,Fenton? The priest uses the Water to purify the body of any spirits that reside in the person."

"So you're using something sacred to do your dirty work?! That's sick!!"

"Yes it is, but if you didn't notice, I'm a twisted man. Now tell me if there is something about Ri. If not, you'll see why exorcisms hurt so badly."

"In your dreams, Hebi."

"YOU _DARE_ CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME? DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU ANYTHING?!"

"Well-"

Hebi whipped his bible open and started to read a passage. For some reason, Danny started feeling as if something was being pulled from him. Hebi was doing some things, causing Danny more pain. Danny de-transformed and looked up at Hebi. Hebi was smirking. Danny did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He swung his leg to hit the back of Hebi's knee. Hebi crumbled to the ground as Danny made a run to the exit.

'-'

"Where the heck could they be?" Tuck asked as him, Sam and Ri ran down the corridors to the auditorium.

"I can't think straight. Hold on," Ri said to them. She held her head as if she was trying to think. Then-

"Jazz is coming."

"Now that doesn't help us" Sam told her.

"Yes it does." Ri turned to the hall leading to the science lab to see Jazz looking around frantically.

"JAZZ!" Ri called. "Over here!"

Jazz stopped in the midst of her running and looked over at them. She really didn't want to talk to them. She knew they already knew and the whole incident made talking to them awkward. It wasn't as if she _didn't_ want to talk to them. I was just, well, _strange._

"Jazz," Ri said calmly, coming closer to her. "I know that it's strange talking to us. But your brother is in danger of getting killed by my father. Now if you come with us, we could find him easier than if you were alone. Danny is-"

She was cut off by Danny, streaking by another hall heading to the-

"Why is going to the auditorium?" Tuck asked.

'-'

"See now? Danny is not a good 'hero'. He is only in it for the ecstasy. You might not think it's so bad, but he is only waiting until someone gets hurt."

The whole school was in an uproar of anger.

_I did it. I brainwashed the pathetic humans. They are so gullible. Now for the finish-_

Kelsie felt a sharp, knife-like pain in her left shoulder blade. The pain grew more intense, spreading throughout her body. Kelsie hunched over on the floor. No one noticed this. They were all still talking. Kelsie felt like screaming in pain, but she wouldn't let her. Kelsie was not allowed to scream in pain at this. It was so hard not to. It felt as if she was being stabbed repeatedly with lightning bolts and hot knives. The memory of her past came flooding to the front of her mind …

_Nadeshiko was crying. She was so upset she killed Zairu. He was her best friend and the only person who didn't hate her. Then he fell very ill and he needed her help. While making the remedy, she couldn't remember how much of what to put into it. She put too much of an herb she couldn't even remember the name to. But she didn't know that too much could kill a person. He did forgive her, but that didn't take away the pain of what she did. She knew the village hated her now. They were silent for the entire day. There was no noise coming from outside her hut. She decided to go investigate…_

_I hate this memory_, Kelsie thought. She hated them all. She was engulfed in a black smoke. People noticed this and pointed this out to other people until everyone's eyes were on her. At the same instant, Danny came bursting through the auditorium entrance, full ghost attire.

The students were muttering amongst themselves about the sight in front of them.

"Kelsie, what the heck are you doing?" Danny yelled to her across the room. At that moment, the smoke spread out quickly, revealing a hooded/cloaked figure.

"Kelsie's is not here right now. Do not you remember me Mr. Phantom, or shall I say, Mr. Fenton?" the Miko said to him.

The muttering grew louder among the crowd of teens.

_Great,_ Danny thought._ She just had to remind them. _

"Well I wouldn't be talking Priestess. Or maybe I should call you by your other two names."

"What did you say?" she glared at him. The whole crowd was silent.

"I don't know, Nadeshiko, why don't you tell me?"

"Nadeshiko was a fool! And so are you."

She placed her hands together. A ball of light formed and she threw it at him. Danny dodged it as it hit the lockers behind him. Danny flew up and threw an ectoplasm sphere at her. She put her hands in front of her and formed a barrier around herself. She placed her hands up and her bow and arrow in either one. She took aim and shot at him. Danny went intangible. The arrow hit an empty seat, dissolving it. The students sitting around it backed away from the burning seat, screaming. Danny attempted to psyche her out. He threw 2 ectoplasm spheres at her. She deflected them both. Danny wished he had more powers. All he had was intangibility, ectoplasm, and the ability to fly. But he had nothing else to stop the Miko.

_She hates fire,_ Danny thought. _But I don't have any right now._

Danny didn't notice that she had already started forming another sphere of energy, only thins time, it was black. But no ordinary black. It made all the other blacks look silver (some black). She took aim at shot it at Danny. Danny went intangible, but the ball of energy was so powerful, that it picked him up along its path. It threw Danny against the bottom edge of the balcony. Danny recovered from the blow and flew right back up.

"Why do you want to kill me so badly?" Danny asked her. "That's all you wanted since day one."

"Actually, I initially just wanted Ri, but you were a fool and now I want both of you dead."

She pulled her ninja stars out and threw them at him. He dodged them as they hit the balcony. All of a sudden, the doors to the auditorium busted open.

"Jazz?!" Danny shouted.

'-'

Ok, that is the end until I get some votes. Should Jazz lie or tell the truth. I'm leaving this up to all of you. Lie and say she just found out, or tell the truth and say she's known for the longest time? This is your choice, not mine. Signing Off! PS, I know how Jazz feels. But I'm not allowed to say why.


	14. Paradise

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

And as for me and my house, we will serve the Lord! (o-O- Don't bother to remember this.)

Author's note: After waiting patently for reviews from people, I didn't get any. I only got _one_ review from Genna (which by the way, what do you mean by stand up for her family?). I find it weird. I say my story is bad and you review to tell me it's not, and yet when I ask for reviews to _continue_ the story, I get noting!!!! Can someone explain this to me? It's not like I'm asking to just review for no reason, I needed to know what should happen in the next chapter!!! Come on!! On with the fic!

Chapter 14: One More Day in Paradise

'-'

The Priestess pulled her ninja stars out and threw them at him. He dodged them as they hit the balcony. All of a sudden, the doors to the auditorium busted open.

"Jazz?!" Danny shouted.

"Hmm," the Priestess muttered. "You seem to know the orange haired girl. I am assuming she is in your bloodline?"

"Jazz," Danny shouted at her. "Get out of here! I don't know what she might do!"

"You know, Fenton," the Priestess said to him. "I never originated to do anything of the sort that you think I might do, but your idea is very edifying!"

The Priestess flew down to Jazz's level and hovered over her. She simply circled around Jazz, enjoying the fear in her eyes. Jazz tried to back away, but the Priestess grabbed her arm and chucked her into the air.

"JAZZ!" Danny cried out, listening to his sister's bloodcurdling scream. He was about to attempt to catch his sister, but a barrier cut him off. The Priestess flew up as the descending Jazz followed her. The Priestess threw her line of energy out at Jazz, catching her in midair.

"Hello, dear child. I have not formally introduced myself (for an evil callous villain, she is very formal). I am, however you may refer to me. I am the Black Priestess in your English idiom. I comprehend you have something to say to your younger brother" she whispered into Jazz's ear, causing her to shudder with fright.

"D-D-Danny, I-I-I-I have s-something to tell you" Jazz stuttered. _What am I suppose to tell him?_ Jazz had no clue.

"What is it?" Danny asked cautiously in a low voice. "If this is about you knowing, I know. The whole school knows."

"Just remember, Jasmine" the Priestessbreathed into her ear. "I know all of your thoughts. You have decided on what you were going to do. You cannot back out of this now. Not after all of the pain you have endured carrying this. Go on and tell him. He shall not mind. Go on and tell him. This is the right time. You can tell him…"

"Danny," she started. "I-I-I kinda- kinda already knew."

"You WHAT?!" Danny asked in horror. She already knew?! How did that happen? Why didn't she tell him? Did she feel he wouldn't understand how she felt? Or maybe, she meant something else? Yeah, that's it. She meant something else! But what?

"What do you mean you already knew?"

"I kinda've known for the longest time. Since the Spectra incident. Jazz looked as if a large weight had been removed from her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I figured you would tell me when you were ready."

"Spectra?" a kid shouted from the audience (remember, the _entire_ student body, including the teachers, are watching). Danny recognized this kid as Peni Jensing. "Wasn't she that counselor person?'

"Yeah, it was, I remember (etc)" the whole school replied.

"SILENCE!!!" the Priestess roared at the audience and threw another, more smaller, black sphere at them. All of the kids sitting around had ran screaming when the sphere came shooting down into the pews.

She shot her head back at Danny. "So, now that you know that you have been living in a lie" she said, dropping Jazz onto the center isle, "What is there next? All you need to do is die and I can finally get what is needed to be done, done."

"Why do you want me dead so much?" Danny asked her.

"All I want to do is ameliorate the world by ridding it of you. You have to remember, Fenton. I originally wanted a single person and I would be on my way. Buy you had to deny my request. So now, you need to die."

Danny did the only thing he could think of at the moment. "You sure seem calm in front of all these people. They are watching our every move, you know."

The Priestess glared at him with such scorn. She took one last look at the watching students and flew out the auditorium door.

_Thank goodness it's over_ Danny thought. But no sooner than when he had thought it, a lightning rod shot out at him and bounded him. The rod drew him out into the dark corridor and right in front of the Priestess.

"So you think you can get rid of me just like that, Fenton?!" the Priestess said in a raised voice. "You have no idea-"

"NADESHIKO!" a voice said from down the hall. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" The owner of the voice came into view and it was none other than Hebi. He drew closer, and now all of the students (who followed like idiots to see the fight) eyes were on him.

"I told you that all you needed to do was get the girl and leave. _I_ would take care of the hanyou's death. He already knows me. We had an intriguing conversation in the principal's office" he said to her, grinning.

"_Otousan_!" shouted a voice from the crowd. It was Ri, making her way to the front. "I would like to know _what_ the heck you're doing, collaborating with her?"

"I figured it obvious, _ako_. _I need you to find something_ (at this point, both characters are speaking in Japanese. I can't get the entire sentence in Jap, but I do want you to understand this. So I wrote it in English. Darn internet!!).

"_What do you mean by that?_" Ri asked.

"_Don't you remember? All of the stories? Well, they're all true. Every single one of them._ Of course you remember those who grew close to you, right? You might have thought that I got all of those people killed just for the heck of it. But in truth, it was to keep people from protecting you. The last thing I need is some punk kid to be telling me what to do! Now, if I didn't plan this out earlier, what kind of a person would I be, huh(o-O)?" Hebi shrugged his shoulders and turned to the Priestess. "Make sure you don't kill anybody. Save that for the other side, okay? They could use one of them dying. _That_ stupid hanyou doesn't know when to quit (o-O)." Hebi turned on his heel and walked away.

"Now, before he interrupted," the Priestess said. From a gathering of dust, a sword appeared by her side. It was a nice sword. It had a silver, rustyblade with a black handle. On the handle, there were four black jewels running vertically on both sides. She pulled on her cord and Danny was free.

"Such a pity" she said. "What makes Hebi think I won't kill you? He's such a fool. He's a fool like everyone else in this daft void. Now, Danny. You have done your inquiries. So have you learned anything new? I guess not."

She looked behind where Danny was standing (excuse me, floating) andspoke to the students.

"Look what you have, young adults. You have a weak hero who cannot defeat the simplest of enemies (cough). He is no more than a liar who pretends to fit in with humans. The poor fool doesn't even care if you are hurt or not-"

At that moment, an ectoplasmic energy ball hit the Black Priestess in the back of the head.

"How dare you play a sneak attack on me!" she yelled at him.

She drew her sword and aimed it right at him. Danny dodged her swing and threw another ectoplasm ball at her. She caught it and made it her own (and by that, I mean turned it black) and threw it back at him. The black sphere hit him square in the chest and knocked the wind out of him. She aimed an arrow at him, ignoring the fact her sword had fallen out of her hand, and shot at Danny. Danny went intangible just in time for it to hit and burn the lockers behind him (a kid named Marvin says "My locker!" -Linkfreak should get it). Danny went tangible, but still in invisible state and threw a punch to the Priestess' face. But she caught Danny's fist with the net she made with her hands (as in, she laced her fingers together and stretched them out in front of her. Just like what the pianists do to pop and stretch their fingers, only it's an inch away from her face.) She closed her hands in on Danny's and threw him across the hall like a rag doll.

Danny hit the floor with a hard crashing noise. Danny couldn't move and he could've sworn he bruised at least half of his ribs and broke at least one. Every inhale was agony to him. He felt something poking at his lungs. He looked up in time to see a white light coming at him. Not really thinking of what _else_ he could have done, he rolled out of the way in time for it to hit the spot where he was originally laying.

At that point, Danny's mind went out on him. He had no idea how to work in such a small area with peers he needed to make sure didn't get hurt. He also had to deal with the fact that now everyone knows, things were a lot more awkward and he was a lot clumsier. But one thing he did know was that he couldn't fight the Black Priestess from the floor. He flew up and met her up front.

"You never give up, do you Mr. Fenton?" The Priestess asked him.

"Like I would with a person like you" Danny answered.

"What a shame" she said. At that moment, something penetrated Danny's left shoulder. He grabbed whatever it was. His hand grasped onto a thin, wooden stick. His entire body slowly went numb until he couldn't move. The Priestess had shot him with a poisonous arrow. He slowly floated to the floor and landed on his knees.

"How does it feel to be in pain, Mr. Fenton?" she asked, laughing maniacally. "It hurts, knowing that someone hates you and wishes you dead, does it not? Now you know how I feel! Yet I am surprised. The _other_ hanyou was a little feistier. Oh well. I guess I should kill you and get it over with. Would you like it painless and quick or"

She aimed the three arrows at the now paralyzed Danny. "PREPAIR TO MEET YOU CREATOR, FENTON!" she yelled. The whole school watched in horror, Jazz, Sam and Tucker trying to make their way to Danny, but a barrier blocked them off.

_This is it,_ Danny thought _I'm going to die and that's the end of that. Ri's going to suffer because I wasn't there to protect her. That's just perfect. I go out an idiot. That's how they'll remember you. You're the geek ghost._ Danny closed his eyes and braced himself for the blow.

"**_NO!!!!!_**" a voiced shrieked from the crowd. As the arrows drew closer, Danny became more anxious. The arrows were now ready for the taste of blood.

Danny felt an arrow pierce him in the heart. Danny cringed in pain and clenched his teeth. The pain was more than he could bear. It was odd though, that he would not feel the other two arrows, but a person, holding onto him.

_So this is how it's like to die, _Danny thought. _Funny. I thought it might hurt more. And how is it that I'm still able to think and I don't see any bright light? And why do I feel someone holding onto me? And why did I only feel one arrow? Wait a minute…_

Danny cracked his eyes opened a little to see the outline of a girl with long, black hair. She looked familiar-

"OH MY GOSH, **_RI_**!!!" Danny screamed.

'-'

OH MY GOSH, **_RI_** is right! Who can guess what happens next? Anyone? Well, I'll leave it off at that until I have more time. Signing Off!


	15. Holding Her Last Breath

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

_Where we last left off, Danny had been paralyzed by the Black Priestess. She had drawn three arrows and was about to kill him. In an odd turn of events, Ri was the one who ended up behind the arrow…_

Chapter 15: Holding her last breath

'-'

_So this is how it's like to die, _Danny thought. _Funny. I thought it might hurt more. And how is it that I'm still able to think and I don't see any bright light? And why do I feel someone holding onto me? And why did I only feel one arrow? Wait a minute…_

Danny cracked his eyes opened a little to see the outline of a girl with long, black hair. She looked familiar-

"OH MY GOSH, **_RI_**!!!" Danny screamed.

Ri had broken past the Priestess' barrier and had attempted to push Danny out of the way. But she didn't make it in time. She had taken her own life in the process.

Danny could suddenly move again. He picked up Ri and cradled her carefully as if she was made of glass. The arrow that had stabbed him had gone all the way through Ri's heart. The other two had pierced her in the lower back and her left shoulder. Danny hugged her and held back his tears.

_Ri, I wish that _I_ could have saved you. I couldn't save you and now you died. You died and you had nothing accomplished. Why…_

He gently placed her back on the floor. He slowly stood up, his suit stained with her blood, head looking down at the floor. The whole school was silent, dead silent, quieter than silence. Everyone was staring at Danny. Tucker, Sam and Jazz were in a state of horror as they stared at the lifeless body of what had been Ri, and back at Danny.

He lost normality, his secret, his dignity, and now one of the only people that had meant a lot to him. The Priestess had taken an innocent girl's life, and for what? Nothing? She had no reason to kill her. Nothing gave her the right to just take a life. Ri's life was not hers to do that.

Danny felt the anger he had held back for so long come up to the surface.

"**_You took her_**" he growled in a low, almost inaudible voice. "**_You took the life of an innocent person, and you don't care, do you?_**"

"Of course I do not, Mr. Fenton. It is, of course, your fault" the Priestess answered.

"**_How the heck is it my fault?_**"

"Well, in one case, do you not remember that little voice in your head? That one you always hated? If by now, you did not know, that was me. I was that voice. But you did not want to listen to me." She took a breath.

"If you clearly remember Mr. Fenton, I was attempting to help you. I believe the exact words were 'Why can't I just take a break? Just leave it all for a while...' I responded 'You cannot…' You asked 'Why don't you explain?' I said 'Why should I?' You asked 'Why don't you?' I answered 'You are such a talker. _Just listen-_' You responded by saying 'I'm tired of listening.' I told you 'Maybe that is why things are not working out…' And you finished off by saying 'That's what you think…' I was about to help you, giving you clues and such, but you did not listen. If you had, Ri would still be alive. But you did not want to. And now she's dead and there is noting you can do. You killed her and it is entirely on you."

The whole school was quieter than before (if that's possible). Danny's head was still staring at the floor.

_She's right,_ Danny thought._ She told me to listen and I didn't. I could've saved Ri and she'd still be alive. But I didn't listen and there's no way of getting her back. I got her killed all because I was stubborn…_

"I got her killed, but I still hate you. Your presence, your powers, the air you stand by. I hate every last bit of you. You can gather the entire planet's hatred and it would **_never EVER_** equal to the amount of hatred I have for you now." At this point, Danny sounded scary. His voice didn't belong to himself anymore. He was emitting a deep, almost inaudiblegrowl from his mouth and it sounded a bit 'crazy-like'.

The Black Priestess smiled. She smiled and laughed. She sounded so cynical at this point.

"**_What is so _FUNNY?!**" Danny snarled.

"I have finally reached it" she answered. "The pure blooded ghost that lied within you, Mr. Fenton. The feeling of hatred that you kept bottled up inside of you has come to the surface. Mr. Fenton, the ghost that lies within you is not a good spirit. This one is uncontrollable and you won't have any feeling but anger. You have the spirit of an actual violent ghost. Your form will be like the other one's. Come. You said that you hated me. Why not come and prove it?"

"NOT SO FAST, NADESHIKO!" a voice shouted from down the hall. It was Hebi again. He was boiling with rage.

"I told you SPECIFICALLY **NOT TO KILL ANYONE _ESPECIALLY RURI!! _WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I TOLD YOU THIS! WE HAD A DEAL! YOU KEEP YOUR SIDE OF THE BARGAN AND I KEEP MINE!!**"

He had been walking in a fast pace Towards the Black Priestess. But so was she. By the time both met, she had shoved her rusty dagger into his ribs.

"Yes, well I never said I would _not_ keep my deal." And with one swish movement, she drew him into her cloak.

"Now-"

At that moment, Danny had shot something at her. But it was not an ectoplasmic ball. It was-

"Fire?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Where'd he get that?" Sam asked (like a rhetorical question).

"I don't know" Jazz said. "I did hear that ghost could start fires if they were evil enough while Danny and my mom were away and I had to take her place while she was gone. But I never would've guessed Danny having something like that."

Fire was not the only thing different. His once green eyes turned a bloody red. His teeth were sharp as razors and his face was now very pale. His hands had flames emitting from his hands and his once heroic stance was pushed aside.

The Priestess' hood had caught fire. She quickly passed her hand over it and extinguished it.

"See? That was all I asked for. Now this shall be interesting."

She quickly recovered and fired her black magic at him. He blocked it with a shield of fire and shot another ball of fire at her. She put her hands out and crossed her arms, emitting a quick barrier. She withdrew her blades and swiftly threw them at him. He ducked and they fell behind the crowd of students who were watching this fantastic fight.

Danny shot at the Priestess and attempted to kick her in the face. She laced her fingers together and stopped his foot from touching her face. Danny took advantage of her both occupied hands and swings his free leg, kicking the Priestess in the head. The Priestess freed his leg and flew back. Danny again took advantage of this and shot another ball of fire at her. The Priestess caught it in the air and without touching it, she turned the flame black (of course the audience gasped in amazement) and shot it back at Danny. Danny put up his shield and started gathering up energy from the room. The hall started becoming cold and it became slightly hard to breath. Dannyhurled all of the energy he had gatheredat the Priestess. She placed out her barrier and the energy ball dissolved back into the room.

"My, my, what a _feisty_ ghost you are when you are this mad. I am enjoying this a lot."

"You haven't seen the last of this yet" he replied back. "I'm just getn' started."

Danny spotted the sword that the Priestess had dropped earlier.

_Hmm,_ he wondered. _I wonder if I could get the sword._ Danny went intangible and sunk through the floor.

"Come out Mr. Fenton. I know your hiding somewhere."

"How 'bout right behind you" he said in back of her. He swung her sword aiming for anything he could cut, but she disappeared.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

"You are not the only one who can make a disappearance act."

She reappeared and smacked Danny with all her power in the back of the head. Danny was shot down, almost crashing into the crowd of students if they hadn't moved.

"Do not you understand?!" she laughed. "You can never win!! You can be the most powerful slayer on the planet and you can never beat me!! You might think that just because you have fire emitting from your hands you can defeat me. That is nothing though. My true potential is deadly and I'm going _very_ easy."

"I'd like to see this true potential you claim to have. You seem to be all talk and no step you dirty witch" Danny snarled (Ooooo).

"Is that a threat?" she sneered. "Because if it was, you are very weak. Very well. If you wish it, I shall show you how deadly it is."

The room got darker and the sound of crashing filled the room. She was gathering up light that seemed to come from the air that surrounded all of them. The blinding light looked charged, almost like lightning. Al the light sphere grew to the size of the hall, it turned a back-greenish color, making it her own weapon deadly like an atomic bomb. The orb seemed to laughas the crowd of teenagers backed up to the far end of the hall. Danny flew up and placed up his barrier, but the sphere was to powerful. It struck Danny, absorbing him inside.

Danny screamed in agony. The pain was beyond compare. His skin burned and felt like it was tearing apart. The pain emerged inside of him and seemed to move outward throughout his body. He felt his skin sizzle under the intense heat. His mind was pounding in his ear as the pain progressed. Bad memories from the past rosefrom the depths of the inside of his mind. He could remember everything he wanted to forget from the most recent one to the first one. Every one of these memories was sharp and painful on his mind. He blacked out…

'-'

_What the heck? _Danny thought as he revived. All of the mistakes he made still flooded his head. His eyes were green again. He was back ('U').

_I wanted to forget these things. These were everything that I failed at doing. She just had to remind me. _But one memory he hated he remembered clearly: the Spectra incident. _Jazz never let anything stand in her way of being happy. She never let the mistakes of yesterday bring her down, and neither did Ri, so why can't I?_ Danny remembered the sword. It was right next to him, only a few feet away. If he could only get it but how?

Danny put up his barrier inside of the lightning orb as fast as his mind had processed the plan. He went intangible, grabbed the sword, and went through the floor again like a bat diving for food.

"Oh Mr. Fenton? Why are you hiding? Come out and play" the Priestess mocked.

"Okay, but only 'cause you asked!" Danny appeared in front of her and chucked her sword across her shoulder. He managed toslash her shoulder a good inch. And knock off her hood. Sherecoiled and covered up her face.

"Now so high and mighty now are you?" he teased.

Shefaced himsharply, arms away from her face, revealing what she was hiding.

Everyone shrieked in horror at the sight of the Black Priestess' face. The left side of her face was entirely scourched. The eye that resided on the left side was all black, charred over. Her face was not only blistered, but the tissue and bone underneath was exposed too.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINKED HAPPENED WHEN THE FOOLISH VILLAGE BURNED ME, HUH?" she cried. "They lit my head first, burning the left side of my face! It burned all the way to my skull, killing me! How did you think I died?!" She sunk to the floor, as bright light orbsseeped from her shoulder, replacing the blood that would usually have been there.

"Now what're you gonna do?" he asked her as he landed on the floor beside her. A jolt of pain shot up and down his body, but he only flinched and remained standing. "You can't go back to being Kelsie 'cause everyone knows who you are." He stared at her. She looked up at him and glowered at him.

_That child is actually right. I hate to admit it. I can erase these children's memories, but it would have to stretch to the entire morning. I can't make it shorter. Damn! That hanyou's lucky._

"You got lucky this time Mr. Fenton!!" A large flash of light that erased everything in sight,and she was gone. Danny went back to human state, and ran to Ri.

"Whoa, what happened?" many of the teens groaned as the events of today were gone from their head.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" Danny shouted at them, holding RI, falling unconscious.

'-'

Kelsie was hunched over the girl's bathroom sink, sewing up the deep gash on her shoulder. Four snake- dragon like creatures swarmed around her, gathering and giving her back the souls that had escaped from her.

"That foolish hanyou. If he thinks that he can get away with this, he is dead wrong."

T-T

Now that Ri's dead, how do you people think of the story? Was I too cruel? Well this actually can continue my fic. In this chapter, you experience the full extent of the ghost that lies within Danny. Like Inu-Yasha, he too has the full demon side. Hanyous always have three sides to them if you didn't notice. Signing Off!


	16. E R

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

I can't believe I went to law school for this (jk).

Chapter 16: E. R

'-'

"_Get me an IV…" a man ordered._

_"Who's this?" a woman asked._

_"The school gave us, ahh… Daniel Fenton…" he answered._

_"What are the injuries?" she asked._

_"One puncture wounds to the shoulder, some bruised ribs, and a gash across his chest…"_

_"How long do you estimatethat to be?"_

_"'Bout two inches and a half, three inches…"_

_"And the girl?"_

_"She's gone doctor…"_

_"Oh… Does she have any family?"_

_"No. Her mother and brother are deceased, and we can't get a hold of her father. It's as if he up and disappeared…"_

_"So absolutely no family?"_

_"Only one in Japan. We don't know any contact right now…"_

_"Shh, he's waking up…" _

Danny's eyes were heavy. His eyes were made of stone. But he did hear the voices of a man and a woman, both a mile away. The light hit his sensitive eyes. The light was blinding to him, and he shaded his eyes from the powerful rays as the sound of people bustling surrounded him.

"Mr. Fenton, can you hear me?" the doctor asked.

"Dn cll m Mr. Fntn, pls" Danny garbled incoherently.

"Okaaaay… How're you feeling?" she asked ('-')

Danny was trying to recall what had happened. He was in a fight with the Black Priestess, everyone had known who he truly was, she attempted to kill him, then…

"Oh my gosh, where's Ri?" Danny asked suddenly, bolting up from the hospitable bed. Pain shot up and down his stomach, causing him tocringe inpain. He wrapped his right arm around his stomach to ease the pressure.

"Please don't do that!" the doctor cried. "You're wounded very badly and we don't need anymore on you!"

"Where's Ri?" Danny asked again.

"Who?" she asked. "Mark" she whispered to the man standing beside her. "Go ahead and go. Try to contact his parents."

"That has already been done" Mark responded.

"Thank you." Mark left, leaving Danny and the doctor alone.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Doctor Mercy Regent. I know, it's a weird name for a doctor. I'm suppose to give people what my name means, but yeah." Mercy was a young, pretty lady. She had mahogany colored hair and a slight tan tone to her skin. She had Dark brown eyes that had a welcoming warmth to them. Danny was put at ease, even though she was more nervous to talk to him than he was.

"Where's Ri?" he asked again.

"Who's Ri?" she asked.

"Ama."

"Uh, -sigh-" she breathed, walking over to Danny and sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Danny, I don't know how to tell you this, but, she's gone."

"Oh." Danny hung his head. Even though he already knew it, it still hurt to hear it.

"We did our best, but we lost her just a few minutes ago."

"What do you mean 'just a few minutes ago'?" he asked.

"She was barely alive when you had her. If we would have gotten her medical attention sooner, we probably could have saved her. I'm sorry Daniel."

"Go ahead and call me Danny. Like it really matters now" he mumbled.

"Daniel, ugh, Danny, there's nothing you could have done. No one in the school remembers what happened that morning. No one can tell us what happened or how you and Ruri got so badly wounded. At this point, it's an opencase and we can't do anything but assume. Don't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault" she said trying to comfort him.

"Yes it is" he though a little too loud.

"No, it's not" she replied.

"Then why does it feel like it is?" he asked.

"It's because you couldn't do anything to stop it. The team tried with all of their power to save her, but we couldn't do anything. We have to feel that pain every day, whether it's diagnosing some bad ailment or not being able to save a child's life like your friend's. And as much as I'm grieving for her death, I can't just let that stop me from doing my job. If me and all of the other doctors and nurses quit our jobs and curled up in the feidal possition because we couldn't handle it, your friend would've still died, but she wouldn't have even had a chance to live. Yes, we couldn't save her, but we tried. That's the only thing we have to cheer ourselves up. We tried."

Danny thought. She was right. It really wasn't his fault. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop Ri from dying. He couldn't save her, but he tried. That was the most important thing. He tried.

"Danny?" she asked slowly.

"Hmm?" he nodded.

"While trying to revive Ri, we, ah... _found_... something on her arm and I was wondering if... you.. knew anything about it."

"Which arm?" Danny asked.

"Let me see" she said, arms out in front of her, but elbows still adjacent to her hip. "It was the one with the sleeve, so it would be her… left arm" she remembered.

"What was it?" Danny asked cautiously.

"It was a deep gash about six inches in length and an inch in depth. And there was another one. It looked like an m, but it had a line through it going horizontally, so it looked like two a's (o-O). I was curious if you knew where she got such peculiar cuts."

"I didn't even _know_ she had those" Danny glared.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure. I'm not very good at talking to teenagers. I can work miracles on people, but I can't talk to them. Like now, I usually just start talking and I can't stop myself."

"Dr. Regent?" Danny interrupted.

"What?"

"Thanks" he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For cheering me up."

"Oh, no problem. Aside from saving people, I need to cheer them up too."

"DANNY!!" a shout came from the doorway. Danny's parents had just arrived and they rushed over to their son who was sitting on the hospital bed.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked, embracing him.

"Was there a ghost involved?!" Jack asked like an idiot.

""Uh-"Danny started.

"Mr. Fenton, if a ghost was involved, your son wouldn't need a doctor, he'd need a priest. Now if I'm not mistaken, your son is not possessed by the devil, spewing ectoplasm, or making weird noises. He seems perfectly fine. Just some odd injuries, but that shall heal up just fine with some stitches and rest" Dr. Regent said.

"Who are you?" Jack glared, asking threateningly.

"Sorry, I'm Dr. Mercy Regent." She extended her hand as if to shake their hand. But the lack of response drew the hand back behind her neck. "Well now" she squeaked. "If you follow me, I'll show you what needs to be done." They followed Dr. Regent out of the room, leaving Danny alone.

Danny heaved a sigh and flopped down back on the bed. A jolt of pain shot down his spine, but it wasn't that noticeable. At that point, all he wanted to do was sleep. He looked at the clock that hung over the entrance door.

2:19

_Great, _he thought. _I missed half the day. Oh well. I'd rather miss half the day in the emergency room than having to stay at school and her everyone talking about-_ Danny couldn't get himself to think of it. He closed his eyes and just laid there.

"Danny?" a voice called from the entrance. Danny opened his eyes and looked towards the door. Tuck and Sam were standing in the entrance.

"_Caaaan_ we come in?" Tucker asked.

"_I_ give you permission" Danny said. Tuck pulled up the chair that sat next to Danny's bed while Sam took a seat on the vacant bed neighboring his.

"Why are you guys here so early?" Danny asked.

"After the… _incident_… school let out early" Sam answered.

"So, how're you feeling?" Tuck asked.

"Fine, I guess. I feel so mortified that I had to be sent to the hospital. What happened?" he asked.

"Well, one of the teachers, I think it was Ms. Santana, went to call 911. Mr. Lacer took control and rounded everyone into the auditorium again. Jazz got to stay out and me and Sam kinda stayed and watched. They loaded you onto a stretcher and they did the same with Ri. We all had to go back into the auditorium as he didn't explain anything that was true. For some reason, the four of us didn't loose our memories. We saw Kelsie. She was just standing there, staring at us. It was really creepy" Tuck explained to Danny.

"Guys, what happened? I remember that she was telling me it was my fault that Ri died, then I wake up inside this orb of lightning, burning my skin off" Danny asked.

"Y-you mean, y-you don't remember?" Sam asked fearfully.

"Not during that point."

"Well-" they began.

At that moment, Mark came back with a tray.

"Hey," he said to Sam and Tuck. "You guys need to leave. You're lucky I don't call security on you for being in here without any supervision. I won't say anything if you leave. You can come back later, okay?"

"Fine" both answered. They got up and waved to Danny. "See ya layer."

Danny looked at the tray to see some odd things he had never seen before.

"What's that for" he asked.

"Just for stitches" Mark answered. "Nothing to be afraid of."

'-'

That was one bad chapter yes it was!! You could almost hear the people snoring, and see that I am boring all of those who read this fic, with all my words, just to tell about my now dead teenage girl. That was one! Yes it was! That was one bad chapter yes it was!!

-"One Good Christmas", One Good Christmas 

Signing Off!!!

Readers I think I lost:

ChibiSess, purrbaby101, SawCyn-WroteSin, Dark Magician Fairy (who by the way, keeps changing her name o-O), Kybo, Rurouni-Phantom, Jewel59, Mystic-Stuff, Mr.M7, sk8ergirl69, Saiya Woods, Snow Owl 2, anyone who didn't review to my story, but at one point read it.

If I am mistaken, please tell me.


	17. From Beyond the Grave

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

I wish I got paid for this.

Author's note: My fic is getting really boring. The last chapter was literally pointless. And thank you to PhantomAl and Yugilovr97. On with the fic!

Chapter 17: From Beyond the Grave

'-'

Danny really didn't want to go to school the next day. He knew that even though know one knew his secret any more, there would still be whispers behind his back. And there was Kelsie. He wanted so much to avoid her. he was wondering if that was possible. Most likely it was. There were so many kids at his school that it wouldn't really matter. He was glad that school would be ending soon. He had about a full week until school let out and he was eager for that.

December 11, 2004.

Even though it was only three days ago, it felt like it happened that day. And now the weekend was here and Ri's funeral was that day. The weather had been very peculiar lately. Last week had been oddly cool, but now it was freezing cold. It started to mist that morning, but it faded away into the dusky morning sky. It had been a long time since Danny had been to any kind ofchurch. He could only vaguely remember the last one he went to, and it might have been at a wedding when he was five. With his parents being ghost hunters and always busy, they really never had time to go to church.

The church was shaped like a pentagon and was almost like a dome. It looked like it had a sky light made in the style of a stained glass window. The cross stood out over the front of the church, bigger than a mountain. Small trees and bushes framed the outside, making a pretty green frame. It looked like a dome on top of the church, with a brick red trimming and gold rings linking together. The church was apart of a school, third through eighth on one side, and kinder through second a few hundred feet away. A small narrow one car street ran between the church and the pastoral center.

A small group of people were gathered around the front of the church. A black hearse sat on the right side of the church along with some other cars. Danny was standing in the darkest corner he could find. He just sulked there, watching everyone hugging, crying, of swapping stories as if someone the knew had died. But Danny knew better than to join them. None of them knew the real Ri. Know one knew what really happened to her. Only him, Tucker, Sam, and Jazzknew. As much as he wanted to tell everyone how wrong they were, how much he wanted to say how she really died and that they had no right to pretend they cared, he couldn't. He looked up to see Sam and Tuck approaching him.

"Danny," Sam said. "We kinda have to go inside now. "

Danny followed her into the warm church. Danny felt his energy slowly being restored. For one reason or the next, Danny always felt weak when it got so cold. He didn't know why, it just happened.

The pews were lined up in a semi-circle, divided into four groups. The piano and an organ sat in the far left from the church front entrance, in front of a statue of a woman with a crown of stars on her head. The woman wore a dark turquoise robe. She was stepping on a snake. On the other side of the church was the statue of a man in a brown robe with a gold disk attacked to his head. A baby sat at his foot, looking at him with admiration. Red carpet ran up and down the aisles and in between the gaps of the pews. The sealing could have easily been the sky, being so far up. A huge evergreen reef hung over an alter underneath a stain glass picture of a cross. Three seats sat in the front of the church, under a man who was attached to a cross by nails; one through his feet, and two through either one of his hands. The man wore a crown of thorns and nothing more of a shawl. The statue was nothing he could get himself to look at. That man looked too beaten up. Danny tore his eyes from the sight and took a seat on the section closest to the podium near the nice gold box looking thing. After people finished filing in, the service began.

Danny found himself zoning in and out. His mind was filled with so much clutter; he felt all his thoughts and memories trying to get out so they have more room to wander. Of course, Danny wanted to let them out too. Danny stifled a yawn and tried to pay attention. It wasn't that he was bored; he was way too stressed out. The events of the past year had just recently done some damage on his body. And now that Ri was dead, that just added on.

Danny suddenly remembered that he was supposed to make a speech of some sort. Tucker and Sam had been asked the same thing. Danny wasn't sure what he was going to say. He was supposed to say all of the good things he remembered about Ri. After that, he knew what he might say.

"And now, a few words from some who were close to Ruri Ama" the pastor said. Sam, looking at the two, went up first.

"Well, hi. I'm Samantha Madson. I was one of Ri's friends.

"Ri could've been envied by anyone. She was really smart, got all A's. She was pretty strong. I remember one time in Gym class, we were practicing karate and she practically kicked the crud out of the instructor. I'll never forget that" Sam said, smiling bleakly as a tiny wase of laughter came over the crowd.

_Shut up_, Danny thought to the crowd.

"She was always full of morals. You could never fell sad around her. She was the person you went to if you felt like the world had turned on you.Ri always wore a smile, even if she too was depressed. But you couldn't tell. You could never tell. But we were all fine with that. She was fine with that.

"In truth, even though I hung with her a lot, I didn't really talk to her. But when I did talk to her, she was able to keep me listening. She could talk to anyone and keep their attention. I wish I could have talked to her longer. It was as if she was barely there.

"Ri was very artistic. She could draw almost anything. Even though certain people make fun of her because of it, she didn't care. She kept her head up high and kept walking. She never looked down."

Sam finished after a few more minutes of talking. She hastily took what was hers and made her way down the small set of steps. Tuck looked at Danny, who didn't acknowledge him, and went on up.

"Hey, I'm Tucker Foley. I too, was one of Ri's friends.

"I really don't have anything written up. I hate to write, but I let it go for today.

"Sam basically said what I was going to say. But she did leave out one thing. Ri could cook. She was a fantastic cook. Even though I've only tried her cooking once, she still made vegetables enjoyable. And I hate vegetables.

Tuck's speech was a lot shorter than Sam's, but he mostly rambled half the time.

Tuck finished up and now it was Danny's turn. For some reason, he had been dreading it, but he had to go up anyway. So he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and walked up to the podium.

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. Most of you do or do not know, but Ri talked to me the most."

'-'

A motorcycle came thundering down the street on the left, the engine roaring like the sea.The manwore a leather jacket with some red Asian kanji running vertically and underneath,saying _mizarukikazaruiwazaru_. He had a black helmet and dark blue jeans with black convers.

_Stop here_, someone said. The mad didn't ask questions. He listened to the voice and pulled into the school's parking lot. He turned the motorcycle off, pulled of his helmet to reveal he was Asian, who looked about eighteen, wore thin, rectangular glasses, and had messy inky hair with crimson tips. He made his way to the side entrance and peered inside to a group of people. A boy around the age of fifteen in a dark grey suit and a forest green tie stood near the podium, far from him. A casket was in the center isle. It was a plain white casket with gold handles.

_Who the devil could this be for? _he asked himself. He listened for a name.

"I probably knew her better than anyone. No one knew the _true_ her. Only she did."

_Boy is _this_ any help! _the man thought.

"Everyone thought she was strange, and I could kind of see why. She kept a lot of secrets from everyone. She could hardly trust anyone. But she met me, Tucker and Sam and it seemed she was happier than she ever seemed to be. Even though she went through a lot of pain, Ri still managed to smile, even when most of us would have given up."

The man closed the door at the sound of Ri's name.

_It can't be, no it can't!!_ the man kept denying. _Damn it, it can't be!! She should be alive!! How the heck could she have died?! They've got to be lying!! She's not dead, she can't be!! Why…_

The man shrank to the floor, back up against the door, and buried his face in his knees. _That's just perfect. What happened to Hebi then? He probably doesn't even care. Not like he ever did…_

_Oi…_

A voice called to him. He looked up to see no one.

_I need you to do something for me…_

'-'

Danny's speech was the longest one. He went on and on, and he probably could have gone on forever. But he didn't. It hurt too much to remember her. Danny sat down and heaved a sigh. He looked around to see a man in his late teens walking down to the stand. Danny glared at him, but the man didn't notice. He stopped in front of the gold box, bowed, and walked up to the stand.

"Um, excuse me," he started. "Hi. None of you know me, but I need to state some words to a few certain people. Some of the people who Ri was fond of.

"Her first words are to Samantha Madson." Sam jumped when she heard her name being called. "Ri just wanted you to know how much she liked you. You were her best friend and a great person. She saw you as an impenetrable shield. She saw that no matter what people said about you, you didn't care. You kept your own head up high and she admired you for that. You let people know what was on your mind without complaining like most other people did. She just wished that she could have been a better friend."

Danny looked across at Sam to see her- _crying?_ Danny had never in his life seen Sam cry. And yet it wasn't really crying. Her eyes were watering and they turned a slight pink. She took a glance at him and hastily wiped her eyes.

"Her second words are to Tucker Foley." Tuck had the same reaction as Sam did. "She wanted you to know that you are one of the coolest people, despite what anyone said. Your knowledge of electronics can get you far in life. You made her laugh in a certain way. She thought of you weird, in a cool way. She wants you to keep at what you're doing now. She doesn't want you to change. Ri enjoyed hanging with you and wants you to know that."

Tuck was wearing a smile. He looked very proud of what this man had said.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Jack and Maddie jumped in their seats. "She wants you to know that she thought you were the coolest parents anyone could have. She thought that you being ghost hunters was so cool. She just wanted you to know that."

Maddie smiled, while Jack started bawling like a baby.

"To Jasmine Fenton." Jazz's head shot up. "Ri wanted you to know that you were going to make it big in life. Even though she didn't talk to you much, she just wanted you to thank you for welcoming her in such hospitality." Jazz shed a tear, but wiped it away.

"And to Danny Fenton." Danny kept his head down, but he looked at the man and he held a stare with him for a quick second. "She wants to thank you for everything you did for her. You didn't have to talk to her, welcome her, or even acknowledge her presense, but you did anyways. Not a lot of people showed her hospitality in her life. You stuck by her side and defended her until the very end. She knew that even though you had… _certain_ problems of your own, you still helped her and others. She thought of you as one of the rare people in the world who, no matter what, always attempted to show kindness. She wants you to keep your head up and remember everything she's told you. She doesn't want you to suffer anymore than you have now. You saved her in ways you couldn't see, but she did. There were times in her life where she just wanted to walk away but couldn't. You came and changed that. She could smile more, laugh harder than she ever did, and most of all, be herself. She didn't know who she was until she met you. You brought her true self out when she thought it was never there. She's glad she didn't die alone. You saved her, and she wanted you to know how much she appreciated what you did."

Danny didn't bother to lift his head even an inch. He continued staring at the floor, finding interest in a small clump of lint.

"Well, I'm pretty much done here. Ri would like to shed her final good bye on everyone. Thank you." The man stepped down from the step, bowed again in front of the gold box, and made hi way out of the church.

'-'

Okay, that was dull. Very, very dull. If any of you are curious of what the gold box is, it is called the Tabernacle. Since I go to a catholic school, I have attended many masses and know that it is of consideration that you bow when you pass it. And the reason Danny and the others didn't do so, I mention it in the beginning. Signing Off!


	18. Strings

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic

I doubt anyone reads this, so I'll just get rid of this.

Author's Note: I just got a word from my critic (linkfreak. She tells me how good they are) and she said that the last chapter was boring. I agree. However, that strange man plays a certain role in the next few stories. Oddly enough, in my head, I'm already finishing up the series, and the last one is pretty good. But I can't tell you because if I do, I'll be revealing a lot. On with the fic!

Chapter 18: Strings

'-'

The winter weather was a ghost, sucking the energy out of everyone, trying to project itself, but not getting any warmer. For one reason or another, Danny always felt sick when cold weather came. It was something that happened when he became a ghost.

Everyone had made their way to the cemetery. The Amity cemetery looked like a swarm of headstones, moving up and down the hills. An empty spot sat under a tree. A hole had been pre-dug, and everyone flocked to the spot. Sam pulled his arm, and he let her lead him to the tree.

As the priest talked, Danny looked among the crowd to see the man that had talked at the church.

_What the heck is he doing here?_ Danny thought. _Did he even know Ri?_

The man looked up at Danny, and Danny tore his stare from him.

After what seemed like a life time, the casket started to be lowered into the hole.

Everything finished up, and people started to leave the cemetery.

"Danny," Maddie called to him. "Were leaving."

"Just a minute" he said to her. His parents and Jazz left to the car, while everyone, but the stranger, left.

Danny walked up to him, when the man spoke.

"I can't believe she's gone. Who would have guessed that even the highest and best of us, fall in the need of God's grace. I just wish that I didn't have to leave her so soon." His look of sorrow became a look of hate. "I bet Hebi had to do something about it."

Danny glared at him. "How do _you_ know him?"

"He was-"the man started, but stopped himself from finishing. "Never mind."

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm-"the man stopped himself again.

"Would it help if I told you who _I _was?" Danny asked.

"I already know who _you_ are" the man answered. "The thing is I don't know if I can tell you who _I_ am." The man sighed, folded his hands, and rested his chin in his hands.

"You can trust me" Danny assured him.

_He's right…_ a voice said to him.

"Fine, but you're not going to believe me. I'm Toyo Ama."

Danny just stared at him. "You can't be Toyo" Danny said like a small child. "Toyo's-

"Dead?" the man finished for him, laughing. "I know. That's what everyone thought. But in truth, I survived. The bullet that was reported to hit me, just hit my shoulder. No harm done. But after that little performance, I couldn't go back home. But now I wish I did."

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Danny asked.

"I thought I would save Ri. My dad was only killing these people to weaken her protective shield. So I stayed away. But if I were to stay, she would have been harmed even more. I couldn't do that to her. But I left. I guess either way, she was the one who lost. She didn't deserve this. And it's his entire fault!" Toyo rammed his hand into the tree. He did it pretty hard. The tree vibrated violently. He cursed under his breath, but didn't move.

Danny, who was stunned at the action, but didn't say anything, considering he's done the same thing, asked "Are you okay?"

"I will be, why?"

"Because, you're kind of, well, crying."

Toyo wiped his face with his hand. "My mom always said you were never truly a man until you shed a tear for someone you truly cared about. Ri was my sister, so I guess you can kind of see how I feel. You have one of your own, don't you?"

"_Yeah_" Danny answered. "But I still don't believe that you're really Toyo. You know, it's just kinda hard to."

"_Well_" Toyo said slowly. "I _can_ give you one bit of information that can kind of prove it, _but,_ I'm not sure…"

"Come on!' Danny pleaded. "Just tell me!"

"Fine. Only because Ri said you were trustworthy. Hebi was my father. He was a power hungry man who was a hater of those who had gifts he couldn't have. _You_ fall under that category. I believe you are the one the spirits call 'Danny Phantom', which by the way, does that have anything to do with the Danny Phenomenon?"

"What?" Danny asked at the random question.

"Nothing. Anyway, how do I know this?' Toyo added. "I can connect with the dead. Ri tells me she previously told you that. Well, I can also detect such presences, and you have half of what I usually can talk to. And that's what Ri said. Don't' get mad at her for that."

Danny was still stunned that he knew that. But now there was the burden that now yet another person knew his secret.

"Don't worry" Toyo said, reading his expression. "I won't tell anyone. Not like I have anyone to tell."

"Uh, not to be any bother, but you just came, and I still don't know who the heck you are and-"

"You want to know what happened after I got shot, don't you?"

"Kind of."

"Well, I ran into the empty alley next to where everything happened. People went out to investigate, but no one did anything. I stayed underground for a while. No one knew where I was and assumed that I was dead. They sent a search out for me, but my father called it off after my mother died. No one cared anymore that I was gone except Ri. So I got myself an alias, Hattori Akira. It got me by, I made a living. I got a job at a factory of some sort.

"One day, a voice told me to go to America. Usually, I don't ask questions, but I did this time. They told me that I'd find something there that I would need to know. Note this was long before this. Maybe a month ago. But after that, I didn't ask. I bought the first ticket I could get. I took a trip to California and I was then instructed to go to Pennsylvania. So I bought myself a motorcycle and I was on my way. Of course, I needed money, so I found quick work in every state I landed in. But my little trip took longer than I thought. I had just gotten into Pennsylvania yesterday and I had no idea where I was suppose to go, so I just rented out a room and stayed there.

"I was then told to make my way down here to Amity. I had no clue where that was. So I basically wandered around until I saw the church and I was told to pull over. So I did and when I opened the door I saw you talking. I listened for a name to find out that something I have been dreading since she was born had actually happened. I couldn't believe it. But Ri came and told me to give a message to some people. What I told you back there, I didn't make it up. Ri wanted me to tell you that. That's what she thought of you. And I believe it." Toyo tore his eyes from the grave and looked at Danny. "I thank you for saving my sister."

"Yeah, but I never was able to thank _her_" Danny said sadly, remembering how Ri gave up her own life to save him.

"Danny, she was only repaying a favor. She couldn't give you back what you had given her, so she thanked you in the only way she could think of."

"But she had to die so painfully. I can only think of how she probably remembered all of the pain she felt in the past."

"Danny," Toyo said sternly. "What do you think she was thinking of when she took that arrow for you?" His voice had a little bit of anger in it. "Was she thinking of the life she had back in Japan, or was she thinking of how now she had friends that saved her life and now she just wanted to thank you in the only way she could think of. Ri couldn't live with herself if she had just stood on the sidelines and watch you die when you reminded her why life was worth living." Toyo's expression softened a bit. "Thatwould not beher to do something like that. Ri was a loving and caring person. She is the kind of person who was willing to pay any price just to say thank you. She will always be finding ways to thank you for a gift beyond price. Life. Danny, tell me. You had a premonition of this, didn't you?"

"Not that I know of."

"You did. You had one the day you met Ri. The dream you had. Don't you remember?"

Danny strained his memory to last year. "Yeah. I think I did."

"And if I am told correctly, that image lingered there for how long?"

"About a second."

"How long was Ri here?"

"Around a year."

"And how long did it seem she was here?"

"A-…_second_. Danny thought._ But that doesn't change much._

"Danny?" Toyo interrupted Danny's thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever seen her house?"

"No."

"Well, she wants you to. She has something she wants you to get. She said you will figure it out when you get there."

"What is it?"

"I have no clue."

"Danny!" Jazz shouted, walking towards them. "It's starting to rain and mom wants you to wrap up whatever you're doing."

Danny didn't notice that it had started to rain. Nor did he noticeJazz talking to Toyo.

"Hi" she said in a too-much-hospitality voice (if you know what I mean). "I'm Jazz. I don't believe we've met."

"I'm-"Toyo stopped again.

"_He's_ Toyo Ama" Danny finished for him.

"Really?" Jazz said. "So, uh, what relation did you have with Ri?"

"She was my sister" Toyo answered in a monotone voice.

"Oh" Jazz said with slight disappointment. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. It's not your guys' fault. It's Hebi's fault. I'm sure he knows how it feels right now" Toyo said with a little evilness.

"Uh, Toyo," Jazz said a little nervously. "I don't know if anyone told you, but he was killed too."

Toyo looked at her with a sly grin. "Of course he is. Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you two. Danny, Jazz" nodding at both of them. "I'm sure I'll be back."

He walked off to his motorcycle, put his helmet on, and drove off.

The drizzle slowly turned into a downpour.

"Danny, I think we should go" Jazz shouted over the lightning that was accumulating. They both ran to their car. Danny took one last look at the grave before they drove off.

_My hands hold safely to my dreams, Clutching tightly not one has fallen_

_So many years I've shaped each one, Reflecting my heart showing who I am_

_Now You're asking me to show What I;m holding Oh so tightly_

_Can't open my hands can't let go. Does it matter?_

Should I show you? Can't You let me go?

_Surrender, Surrender You whisper gently, You say I will be free_

_I know but can't You see? My dreams are me, My dreams are me_

'-'

That was dull. It was more schmaltzy than good. Well, now you know who the strange man was and I bet no one cares. Tell me if you care. And let's thank the Barlow Girls on their performence . The song is called 'Surrender'. Signing Off!


	19. House Of Horrors

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic

Author's Note: There is none, because no one cares.

Chapter 19: House of Horrors.

'-'

Danny had been in a daze since earlier that day. It was ten o'clock and the rain hadn't rested at all that day. If anything, it seemed that it wasn't raining, but a faucet in the sky somewhere had been left running. Danny told himself that if the weather calmed down tomorrow, he would go to Ri's house like Toyo instructed. The encounter left him wondering things. Ri said he was dead, and now he's alive. They told Toyo that Hebi was dead, and he gave a look, saying he wasn't. Now that left them with Ri's mother, who Danny never found out the name of. Was she still alive? It made him wonder. But Danny didn't let that cloud his mind.

The next morning, his room was unusually colder than it usually was. Danny groggily walked out of bed and looked out the window to see the streets and sidewalks covered in an ocean of snow.

Danny got ready for the day and walked downstairs. That morning was another lazy Sunday. Danny spent most of the day moping in his room instead of outside, like most of the other kids his age playing in the snow. Danny suddenly remembered that Ri wanted him to get something from her house. He grabbed his jacket, made up an alibi for his parents and left to the forest.

'-'

The house looked like a setting of any old horror movie. Right in the center of the forest, the house was surrounded with an old Victoria, rough Iron Gate that stood within fifty feet or more away from the house. Vines were eating away at the gate, leaving nothing but ivy. The ivy slowly made their way to the gate entrance, which was the oddest thing Danny had ever seen. Along with the typical bars standing vertically and held together by two horizontally laid bars, but there was a symbol that looked like AA. He had no idea what that meant. The wind blew a chill throughout him, and gently opened the gate a bit. He left himself in.

He was walking in an ocean of leaves and snow. The sidewalk and grass was barely visible. Danny stopped and looked around. He was imprisoned in the gate, like a hamster, peering out to the world. The trees swallowed any view beyond its borders, only allowing the people look at it and nothing else, leaving him in an abyss. He continued walking.

As Danny walked on, the winds were whispering to him. Their words were jumbled as each of them attempted to speak to him at once. The trees rustled in the wind, the leaved crunched under his snow damped convers, and the dirt and dust dancing together in harmony to the singing of the wind.

Danny stopped about ten feet away from the house and looked out to it. If you scanned over the forest, you would miss the house. It was a soft brownish earth-toned, one-storied house. It was very brittle, like a dirt clod. The paint on the wooden box was chipping, fighting its way from the dreaded death hole. The windows were now decoupage, and the birds had taken over the attic. Looking into the window was looking in a well. Danny felt something would pop out any minute. The shutters gad been taken down and placed on the plain, dusky porch. The house's roof was shedding worse than a snake. The roof was A shaped, with a coat of arms. It had the same symbol as the gate. The house looked tawdry with the window, even though it was very plain.

A rock sat on the porch. But it was no ordinary rock. It was a peculiar rock. That looked out of place. Something urged him to pick it up, so he crouched down and lifted it up. It was abnormally light. _No wonder,_ Danny thought. It was a hollow, plaster rock that had been concealing a silver Slage key. He picked it up and placed it into toe gold key hole. _I hope this works,_he pleaded silently. Danny dramatically turned the key 360º and placed his hand on the gold handle made of ice. He inhaled deeply and opened the door.

The inside of the house was no better. The house was darker than black. Danny groped for a light switch, finding one somewhere on the left. When he turned the light on, he wished that he hadn't. The inside of the house was just as bad as the outside. What looked like knife marks penetrated the wall under the light switch. A splatter, of what Danny prayed was paint, was over the wall. Danny tore his eyes from the wall, and looked around. The house was peculiarly warm and plain. White walls and oak floor paneling. Other than the 'paint', the house was pretty plain. It was any common setting for a horror film. Cobwebs festooned the corners. A rustling came from behind him. He swerved around to barely see a mouse scurry into a hole. He sighed a breath of relief and made his way into the living room.

The living room had the same interior of the hall. The air was stale and dusty. Danny coughed and looked at the tattered beige armchair. It looked like it had been sheared with a pair of scissors, or something else. There was nothing else other than the couch, a small mantle, and a lamp from the ceiling. Danny walked into the kitchen that looked like the rest of the white house, to be greeted by growling.

Danny looked around to see nothing, so he continued walking. But before he could get his foot to even take another step, the growling emitted again. Danny looked down to see a scrawny miniature chocolate dachshund. The dog was little, but it made itself look tough.

"Ha, what a tough little dog" Danny teased. He reached out to pet it, but the dog backed away from him, attempting to nip at him.

"Hey, watch it" Danny said, jerking his hand away from the dog. It continued barking at him, but every time Danny tried to touch it, it would back up.

"Fine" Danny stated. "I don't want to talk to you anyways." Danny stood up and started walking to another door. The dog whimpered and trotted behind him.

"What?" Danny almost shouted. The dog cringed back. Danny sighed. "What do you want?"

_Like you'll get an answer_ Danny thought. But the dog made a run to an empty bag of NeuroMax. Danny sighed again. "You're hungry aren't you?" Not expecting an answer, the dog barked at him again. "Well, I don't have anything for you, so sorry." The dog whimpered again. Danny groaned. He fished into his pocket and retrieved a container of Lemon Altoids. _Can dogs eat these?_ But the dog had already run up to him, keeping his distance. Danny finally opened it and tossed one at it. The dog attacked it, which gave Danny a chance to grab at the collar for a name. _Hoshi._

_Well, _Danny thought._ What a very peculiar name._ The dog called Hoshi realized that Danny had a hold of him and tried to pull away. Danny let go of him. "Fine, but I'm gonna look around." Danny walked through the door he saw earlier, into another small, seven foot long hall. Another door was on the other end. Danny made his way to the door and turned the cold iron doorknob. The room he had entered was dark and he fumbled for a light switch. A small bulb that swung from the spinning sealing fan flickered on and continued to do so. The walls were a dark forest green with the wood floor. A small queen size bed sat in the middle, neatly made with the green sheets. A closet was on the other side. But Danny was more drawn to the other door that sat on the side. Danny tried to open it, but the door was locked. Danny fazed his hand through the door to unlock it, to be startled by Hoshi, who was barking his head off. Danny quickly unlocked the door and walked inside.

The room was dark. Danny went looking for another light switch. When Danny finally found one and turned it on, he thought he had walked into his own nightmare.

Pictures of him in not only human form, but ghost form festooned the walls. Walls with video documentaries covered one wall while a large screened, plasma television was on the other. A computer was at the far end of the small room. The computer had shut itself down, but it was still on. Danny swiftly moved the mouse. The computer restored itself, to reveal what had crashed his entire life:

Halfa discrimination  
By Hebi Ama

A demon hybrid walks among the halls of Casper High. The ever famous 'Danny Phantom' is local Sophomore Danny Fenton. A while back, around a year and a half ago, a freak lab accident caused this teen to undergo a DNA change. The 'ghost' energy charged his DNA and nearly killing him. He is still half dead, thus letting him be a ghost. In human form, life is in control, but when transformed into the famous Danny Phantom, death overcomes. He has obtained ghost-like powers and uses them to destroy other ghost. Others who know are Samantha Madson and Tucker Foley, two of his best friends. They help him in catching the ghosts that remain around Amity, Pennsylvania.

Local ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie Fenton are the cause of this. A portal which they refer to as the 'Ghost Zone', an entrance into what the Greeks believedto be Hades,had mechanical failure, so they left it, unattended. Danny, spotting their error, went to fix it. But unfortunately, caused him to experience a near death. But that also turned the machine on, allowing ghost to run amuck in Amity.

Danny Fenton's very peculiar way of capturing these ghosts involves a container which he refers to as the 'Fenton Thermos'. This is a cylindrical container that draws in these apparitions.

So the next time you see Danny Fenton or his alter ego, be very cautious. Ghost can be very deadly when they're angry.

Danny was petrified. He ran out of the room, Hoshi trotting behind him. Danny locked the door and ran out to the hall. Danny was about to leave, but before he could leave Hoshi started scratching at the wall on his left.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked. But he didn't listen. Hoshi kept scratching at the wall and barking at it. Danny inched closer to see a break in the wall. It formed the outline of a door. Danny tried to open it, but his attempts became fruitless. Hoshi found a way in. A string was attached to the bottom of the door. The dog tugged at it and opened the door. A small staircase made up of five steps lead Danny into a small room. A small bed that as neatly as it might have been made, it was still creepy, sat in the far corner of the small, dirt made room. A small dresser was in the other corner at the foot of the bed.

_Was this Ri's room?_ Danny asked himself. Hoshi made himself at home and curled up on the bed, making him look like a pile of brown felt. Danny was about to leave, but a box looking thing caught his eye through the stairs. Danny stepped down and looked under the staircase to see another computer, shut off, but still on. Danny was afraid to touch it. Hoshi jumped up and onto the seat. He nudged at the mouse with his nose and the screen quickly restored. Microsoft Word had appeared at the screen, revealing something that Ri had typed up. It looked like some kind of journal.

_Don't look at it, that's personal!_ Danny was about to leave again but Hoshi growled at him.

"What?" Danny turned to see the dog fishing under the computer to retrieve a box of 3½ floppy disks.

"What, do you want me to save this?" Danny asked. _Jeeze, I've sunk so low, I'm talking to a dog._ But the dog stared intently at him, which Danny assumed was a yes. Danny muttered to himself, shoving the disk into the drive. When he finished, he spotted a rack of CDs. Danny seized the stand, to view the CDs she had.

Linkin Park, Evanescence, System of the Down, Vanessa Carlton, Barlow Girls, Disturbed, Switchfoot, V-6, Boa, Every Little Thing, and Dream. Danny heard of half of these bands. He was aware of Linkin Park, one of his favorite bands, Disturbed, another favorite, and Vanessa Carlton, he didn't like her, but Jazz did. But the rest, he was clueless. He remembered that Sam liked Evanescence, but he didn't know the rest. Danny was about to put them back when he heard voices coming from upstairs.

"So, what are we going to do Brian?" a woman's voice said. Hoshi started to bark, but Danny shut his mouth.

"What was that?" the guy called Brian asked.

"Dunno. But this house gives me the creeps" the girl replied.

"That's 'cause you're a sissy, Calleigh."

"I am _not_ a sissy. You get more scared than I do. You have to admit it. It looks like we just walked into Vlad's house."

Danny's blood froze.

"Who?" the guy asked.

"Vlad. He was the original Dracula. Hailing from Walachia, today a region in Romania, Vlad III was known as "Vlad Tepes" or "Vlad the Impaler." He was known for his brutal means of torture, specifically the act of impaling victims with long, dull wooden stakes inserted fully through the body, from one end to the other. The name "Dracula" is derived from a family name and means "Son of the Dragon," the dragon being Vlad II."

Danny sighed a sigh or relief.

"Never heard of him. Well, there's nothing much in this house to take. Boss" the man was talking on a walkie-talkie. "What should we do?"

"_Just get out. If the house is as bad as you say it is, we'll just tear it down –bleep-"_

Danny had to get out of there. He transformed into his ghost form. The dog started barking like mad, but Danny grabbed his muzzle, picked Hoshi up, and flew out of the house.

'-'

Danny was now near the foot of the forest, when he remembered that he had a dog and a floppy disk in one hand and a CD rack in the other.

_Why did I take this?_ Danny asked himself. He shrugged and flew the rest of the way home.

'-'

Two of those CDs will have a part in the next chapter. But one will have affect in this story and a crossover I'm planning in the near future. And the Vlad story id true. He was the original Dracula. Signing Off!!


	20. The Message Through Music

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Chapter 20: The Message Through Music

'-'

It was safe to enter into his bedroom. Jazz was the only one home, so she wouldn't care. He transformed back into a human, tossed the CD rack on his bed, and set Hoshi on the floor.

"Stay" he tried to command the dog. Hoshi just stared at him. "Dogs" Danny muttered under his breath. He walked down the stairs, unaware that Hoshi was following him.

"Jazz?" Danny called. Jazz, who was sitting on the couch, jumped when he called her name.

"Where'd you- never mind. Aw, how cute!" Jazz said to behind him. Danny whirled around to see Hoshi sitting at his foot.

"Where'd you find him?" Jazz asked.

"Ri's house" Danny muttered.

"You went to her house?! After what happened?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, but only because Toyo said I should" Danny said in his defense.

"Well, I guess that was a good thing. He's all skin and bones."

"Yeah, well, do we have anything he could eat?" Danny asked. "He's starting to eat my shoe." It was true. The two of them didn't notice Hoshi knowing on Danny's convers.

"I think we do" Jazz said, getting up from her seat and walking into the kitchen. She peered into the fridge and pulled out some leftovers. "Do dogs eat Alfredo?"

"I don't know, but he doesn't care" Danny answered, looking down at the dog, eyeing the dish.

"We'll, might as well give it to him. He's eyeing that pretty good."

Jazz set it on the floor and the dog attacked it, devouring the whole thing in what seemed like thirty seconds.

"Boy, he was hungry" Jazz said in amazement. "But what do we do about mom and dad?"

"Dunno" Danny muttered. "I guess we can always ask them if he could stay. I mean, if we tell them that some service came and gave him to us because Ri requested it. I wouldn't be lying technically. They came by while I was there." Danny realized he said that out loud.

"You went in her house _while_ people were there?!" Jazz said fearfully.

"No, they went in after I went in. They didn't see me. So don't worry. I got out of there, no one saw me."

Jazz eyed him suspiciously. "Fine." Jazz crouched down and pet the dog. "What's his name?"

"His tag says Hoshi. Very odd name, but I won't ask."

"Hoshi is very odd. I'm sure it's Japanese for something, but what?"

"How should I know? -Sigh- I'm going up to my room." Danny turned and dragged his feet upstairs. Danny didn't notice, nor did he care that Hoshi was following him. Danny closed his door, walked to his bed and plopped down.

"Ow!" Danny shot up and looked at what he lied on. He forgot that the CD rack was on his bed. He picked it up and wondered if he should put one in.

He owned the Most of the Linkin Park CDs, so listening to Meteora was a no. He listened to Sam's Evanescence CD. He owned System of the Down and Disturbed, so they were a no too. V-6, Boa, Dream, and Every Little Thing were in Japanese, so he'd listen to that later. That left him with Vanessa Carlton, Barlow Girls and Switchfoot. He popped in Barlow Girls, assuming that it would calm his nerves, since it looked like some alternative rock group. To his surprise, the CD was pretty good. The first song, which was called 'On My Own', was pretty good. He thought the next song, 'Pedestal', was so true by experience, but the next song, 'Never Alone', really spoke to him:

_I waited for you today_

_But You didn't show_

_No, no, no_

_I needed You today_

_So where did you go?_

_You told me to call_

_Said You'd be there_

_And though I haven't seen You_

_Are You still there?_

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone_

_And though I cannot see You_

_And I can't explain why_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance_

_You've placed in my life_

_We cannot separate_

_'Cause You're part of me_

_And though You're invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone_

_We cannot separate_

_You're part of me_

_And though You're invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone_

Memories of Ri flooded his mind. But these songs made him happier than he had felt in a long time. The next two songs, 'Harder than the First Time' and 'You Led Me' were more songs people could relate to. But looking at the words, the next song had been highlighted:

_Mirror, mirror on the wall, Have I got it?_

_'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am_

_I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect_

_So sorry you won't define me_

_Sorry you don't own me_

_Who are you to tell me_

_That I'm less than what I should be?_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

_I don't need to listen _

_To a list of things I should do_

_I won't try, I won't try_

_Mirror I am seeing a new reflection_

_I'm looking into the eyes of He who made me_

_And to Him, I have beauty beyond compare_

_I know he defines me_

_Who are you to tell me_

_That I'm less than what I should be?_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

_I don't need to listen _

_To a list of things I should do_

_I won't try, I won't try_

_Who are you to tell me_

_That I'm less than what I should be?_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

_I don't need to listen _

_To a list of things I should do_

_I won't try, I won't try_

Danny listened to the next song, called 'Superstar'. Danny laughed at what had started song number eight

"Otto!"

"Yeah?"

"Come on you got 5 seconds young man, you better push record!"

"Alright, "

"Aughh!"

Song 8, which was called 'Clothes', reminded him of Sam. That reminded him of that night he had first seen Ri when she had disappeared. Danny became hot of embarrassment. He remembered what she had said about Sam, and that reminded him that he had to talk to her.

Not really thinking, he popped Vanessa Carlton into his walkman. He scanned through the songs, not really listening to any of them. But his hand stopped on number seven. It sounded a little sad, but he didn't change it. But when the words came on, he wished he could have:

_Once upon a year gone by_

_She saw herself give in_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

_She saw what could have been_

_Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds_

_When covers tucked in tight _

_Funny when the bottom drops _

_How she forgets to fight... to fight_

_And it's one more day in paradise_

_One more day in paradise_

_As darkness quickly steals the light _

_That shined within her eyes_

_She slowly swallows all her fears_

_And soothes her mind with lies_

_Well all she wants and all she needs_

_Are reasons to survive_

_A day in which the sun will take_

_Her artificial light… her light_

_And it's one more day in paradise_

_One more day in paradise_

_It's one more day in paradise_

_One last chance to feel alright… alright_

_Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out_

_Don't pretend to hold it in just push it out_

_Don't you try to hold it in just let it out and_

_Don't you try to hold it in you hold it in_

_And it's one more day in paradise_

_One more day in paradise_

_It's one more day in paradise_

_One last chance to feel alright… alright_

_Once upon a year gone by_

_She saw herself give in_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

_She saw what could have been_

Danny's mind was racing. That was the song Ri had sung when she told him she was going to die. And she was right. Danny skipped through the next two songs. He stopped on the last song, only because it sounded as if the CD was malfunctioning.

_Cccfcocrcccycocu…_

It sounded to Danny that someone, or something was trying to say something. It sounded like…_ for you?_

_I was stained with a role, in a day not my own_

_But as you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown_

_And I always knew what was right; I just didn't know that I might _

_Peel away, and choose to see with such a different sight_

_And I will never see the sky the same way,_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down,_

_And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,_

_Cause I've seen, twilight_

_Never cared never wanted_

_Never sought to see what flaunted_

_So on purpose so in my face couldn't see beyond my own place_

_It was so easy not to behold what I could hold_

_But you taught me I could change _

_Whatever came within these shallow days_

_And I will never see the sky the same way,_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down,_

_And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,_

_Cause I've seen, twilight_

_As the sun shines through it pushes away_

_And pushes ahead_

_It fills the warmth of blue _

_And leaves a chill instead and_

_I didn't know that I could be_

_So blind to all that is so real_

_But as illusion dies_

_I see there is so much to be revealed_

_And I will never see the sky the same way,_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down,_

_And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,_

_Cause I've seen, twilight_

_I was stained with a role, in a day not my own_

_But as you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown_

_And I always knew what was right; I just didn't know that I might _

_Peel away, and choose to see with such a different sight_

_And I will never see the sky the same way,_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down,_

_And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,_

_Cause I've seen, twilight…_

Danny stopped the CD, put it back into its case, and threw it as far across the room. That CD frightened him and he fought ghost. That voice. Who was it? At that moment, Danny didn't want to find out.

"-Sigh- tomorrow won't be easy." Hoshi groaned as if he knew what he was talking about.

'-'

They're saying, let's ask why, don't read what she says, don't want to read her fic, they can't leave anyway, that kind of action will fade with the day. That is part of the song that describes Sam. That chapter was filled with only songs, but good news anyone! The story end next chapter, so you don't have to read it anymore. Not that you were reading it in the first place. Signing Off!


	21. The Offer of a New Chapter

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Chapter 21: The Offer of a New Chapter

'-'

School was hard. Everyone's eyes were on him, everyone wondering how he felt about this. Danny was wondering if he could survive the last week of school, before croaking. Kelsie had been odder than usual. She walked around, staring at Danny, not sure if her expression was happy or angry. But a new piece of jewelry hung around her neck. It was a small vile of a dark red liquid Danny preferred not to know what it was (o-O).

That day had been really slow. The Math class ran by Mr. Dopp, had seemed to freeze. He kept reminding himself that he needed to talk to Sam, just like Ri said. But how would he do that? It was hard enough that he embarrassed himself going to the hospital, and now everyone was staring at him, but he didn't need them to stare at him talking to Sam. That was more than enough.

The class before lunch, Danny approached Sam.

"Uh, Sam?" Danny started. _How classy._

"What?" she asked, turning to him. Danny became oddly nervous. He didn't want to do this in the first place, and wished that Tucker was there, so he didn't have to do this alone.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you" he stuttered.

"Okaaay" Sam said. What felt like a minute of silence fell over them. "Well. If you don't have anything else to say-"

"No, there's more. I think."

"Danny, can't this wait? You always talk to me at lunch."

"Yeah, but Ri wanted me to-"

"Wait" she stopped him. At this point, she sounded either mad of upset. "Are you only talking to me because _Ri _said to?"

"Well, yes- I mean, no, no I'm not! It's just-"

"Look, Danny, if you're going to talk to me, talk to me if you want to." She slammed her locker door, and stormed off. Danny felt like kicking himself for telling Sam he was only talking to her because of Ri. He slowly walked off, to his next class, in lower spirits than he was originally in.

'-'

Lunch had not have come any later. Danny was relieved that the day was half over. He looked down, at what looked like a hamburger patty withoil (Salisbury steak) some dead praying mantises (green beans) a yellow brick (bread) and some kind of orange worms (peaches).

"Danny seems to be getting worse" Tuck whispered to Sam.

"He'll get over it" Sam muttered and picked at the tire like salad she ordered.

"You seem just as bad" Tuck eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm fine" she mumbled.

Across the room, the 'popular kids' sat around laughing out loud.

"What d'you think they're laughing about?" Tuck asked.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care" Sam said. But the both of them eavesdropped.

"And that performance Fenton put on! That was hilarious!" one kid said

"And then with that loser with a bad fashion taste dead and all" Paulina added with no emotion.

"So, I bet you can't stay one night on her grave" Dash included.

"Yeah, I hear that if you stay one night on her grave, you're bound to die in a year" Kwan joked.

"Where'd you hear that?" another kid asked.

"Somewhere."

"Yeah, well bet that none of you can spend even an hour on that grave" Dash dared.

"I bet you can't either" one of the jocks said.

"What if I took that challenge?"

"**What if you didn't?**" someone growled. Sam and Tuck along with everyone else turned to see Danny, standing. Both Sam and Tuck exchanged frightened looks. They both were thinking the same thing: they hoped Danny wasn't the same way like he was when Ri died.

"What?!" Dash laughed.

"**Damn it, you heard me! No one is going to Ri's grave. NO ONE!!**"

Both Sam and Tuck were wondering where this was coming from. Danny never acted like this.

"Danny, what's your problem?!" Tuck whispered.

"I need air" he mumbled. He left the cafeteria, all eyes on him.

'-'

(Revised for fitting)

_He couldn't take one more day, Home was more his prison now_

_Independence__ called out. He had to get it_

_A fight was all he needed, To give his reason_

_He slammed the door with no good-byes, And knew that it was time_

_Now he's driving too fast, He didn't care to glance behind_

_And through the pain he laughed, it's time to kiss the past good-bye_

_I'm finally on my own, Don't try to tell me no_

_There's so much more for me, Just watch what I will be_

_He walked away, Couldn't say why he was leaving_

_He walked away; He left all he had believed in_

_He walked away_

He couldn't believe he had actually done that. And now he was outside, freezing in 15° Fahrenheit weather because he had been foolish enough to forget a jacket.

_The things they said about her_, Danny thought. _That was rude. I don't care anymore of what they say about me. What they said about Ri can't be forgiven!_

He pulled a Toyo and rammed his hand into the school wall.

"OW!" He jerked his hand away from the wall to see he had gashed the side of his hand with a nail. _I should sue_, what the first thought that went through his mind.

"Great Atticus Finch! What are you doing out here without a coat? (Without a coat!)

"Uh." Danny turned to see Mr. Lancer in a brown snow jacket and a matching scarf.

"Well?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Nothing!" Danny remembered that his hand was bleeding, so he hid his hand behind his back. Mr. Lance eyed him suspiciously.

"Come with me" he said seriously. He turned around and walked toward the school entrance.

A while more of walking and they were at Mr. Lancer's office.

"Have a seat, Mr. Fenton" he said, gesturing to the chair.

"Don't call me that" Danny said, but still took the chair.

"Okaay. Look, Danny, the staff and I feel remorse for your recent loss."

"Please don't remind me" Danny mumbled.

"I know that it's painful. She was an Honor Roll student, one of the best, next to your sister."

'Thanks" Danny said sarcastically.

"And I have heard what the other students have been saying."

"Not all of it" Danny whispered under his breath.

"And we know how upset you get when you hear this, so the staff has agreed to give you a choice." He reached into his desk and pulled out some papers. "We have agreed to let you participate in a Foreign Exchange Student Program. The school was willing to pay for your trip and there's not expense to you. A relative of Ruri's was willing to let you stay. This will give to a chance to get away from the school for a while and let these rumors die down amd relax a little."

Danny observed it doubtfully. He thought that would be the last thing he needed.

"So what do you say?"

_The choice is yours alone now_

_Tell me how this story ends… _

'-'

Exactly my points. Signing Off.


	22. Credits

**_Credits_**

Voices By

David Kaufman - Danny Fenton

Rob Paulsen - Jack Fenton (Dad)

Colleen O'Shaughnessy - Jazz Fenton

Kath Soucie - Maddie Fenton (Mom)

Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley

Grey Delisle - Samantha "Sam" Manson

Ron Perlman - Mr. Lancer

Moneca Stori - Ruri "Ri" Ama

Kristin Kreuk -The Black Miko "Priestess"

S. Scott Bullock - Dash Baxter

Roxanne Garcia- Herself

Kristin Kreuk –Kelsie Walker

Dianne Canino-Herself

Kristin Kreuk –Voice

Brenna O'Brien-Voice of 'Ashley'

Mathew Smith -Voice of 'Evan'

Houko Kuwashima-Image (from chapter 11)

Kent Williams (II)-Hebi Ama

Grey Delisle-Kid

Chynna Phillips-Peni Jensing

Peter Merryman-Marvin

Rosa Blasi -Doctor Mercy Regent

Philip Casnoff -Mark

Chad Cline -Toyo Ama

Emily Procter-Voice of 'Calleigh'

Adam Rodriguez -Voice of 'Brian'

Gary Dourdan -Voice of 'Boss'

Dat Phan-Kwan

Maria Canals – Paulina

David Kaufman - Danny Fenton

Rob Paulsen - Jack Fenton (Dad)

Colleen O'Shaughnessy - Jazz Fenton

Kath Soucie - Maddie Fenton (Mom)

Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley

Grey Delisle - Samantha "Sam" Manson

Ron Perlman - Mr. Lancer

Moneca Stori - Ruri "Ri" Ama

Kristin Kreuk -The Black Miko "Priestess"

S. Scott Bullock - Dash Baxter

Roxanne Garcia- Herself

Kristin Kreuk –Kelsie Walker

Dianne Canino-Herself

Kristin Kreuk –Voice

Brenna O'Brien-Voice of 'Ashley'

Mathew Smith -Voice of 'Evan'

Houko Kuwashima-Image (from chapter 11)

Kent Williams (II)-Hebi Ama

Grey Delisle-Kid

Chynna Phillips-Peni Jensing

Peter Merryman-Marvin

Rosa Blasi -Doctor Mercy Regent

Philip Casnoff -Mark

Chad Cline -Toyo Ama

Emily Procter-Voice of 'Calleigh'

Adam Rodriguez -Voice of 'Brian'

Gary Dourdan -Voice of 'Boss'

Dat Phan-Kwan

Maria Canals – Paulina

Grey Delisle -voice of popular kid #1

David Kaufman -Voice of popular kid#2

Dee Bradley Baker-voice of jock

**_Crew_**

Bob Boyle - Producer  
Steve Marmel - Producer  
Butch Hartman - Executive Producer  
Butch Hartman - Creator  
Steve Marmel - Story Editor  
Guy Moon - Music  
Anna States - Production Management  
Jack Kinman - Production Coordinator  
Deidre Brenner - Line Producer  
Marty Isenberg - Staff Writer  
Sib Ventress - Staff Writer  
Steve Marmel - Developer  
Bob Boyle - Art Director  
Stephen Silver - Art Director  
Shannon Tindle - Art Director  
Athena Lobit - Post Production Supervisor  
Kevin Sullivan (VII) - Script Supervisor  
Rich Magallanes - Executive in Charge of Production  
Butch Hartman - Head Writer  
Steve Marmel - Head Writer  
Wincat Alcala - Animation Director  
Kevin Petrilak - Animation Director  
Honore Gauthier - BG Painter  
George Taylor - BG Painter  
Maryanne Dacey - Casting Supervisor  
Stephen Silver - Character Design  
Donna Zeller - Clean-Up Artist  
Matt Holtz - Clean-Up Artist  
Isaac Marzioli - Clean-Up Artist  
Shoshana Stolove - Clean-Up Artist  
Kelly Chan - Color Stylist  
Esther Kim - Color Stylist  
Austin Block - Executive Assistant  
Audrey Diehl - Executive Coordinator  
Steve Meyers - Layout Artist  
Jonathan Pyun - Layout Artist  
Ray Leong - Lead Clean-Up Artist  
Molly Maldonado - Post Production Coordinator  
Nick Cofrancesco - Production Assistant  
Elizabeth Waybright - Production Assistant  
Joel Fajnor - Prop Design  
Frank Rocco - Prop Design  
Michelle Bryan - Sheet Timer  
Ray Angrum - Storyboard Artist  
Robb Pratt - Storyboard Artist  
Fred Reyes - Storyboard Artist  
Ben Balistreri - Storyboard Artist  
Sam Bullock - Storyboard Revisionist  
Aaron Hammersley - Storyboard Revisionist  
Deric Battiste - Theme Song Singer

Cartooncraze357-Script writer

Linkfreak-Critic

**_Music By_**

'Surrender' by Barlow Girl

Words and music by Barlow Girl

Otto Price-Bass& Programming

Barry Graul-Guitars

Mike Radcliffe-Drums& Perc

David Das-Srings-arranger and conductor

Performed by The Magnificent Suede

Violins-Anne Rudolph, DeAnne Whalen

Noel Rubio-Viola

Paul Nelson-Cello

'Never Alone' by Barlow Girl

Words and music by Barlow Girl

Otto Price-Bass& Programming

Barry Graul-Guitars

Mike Radcliffe-Drums& Perc

Fred Wilson-Spice Synths

Otto Price-Srings-arranger and conductor

Performed by The Magnificent Suede

Violins-Anne Rudolph, DeAnne Whalen

Noel Rubio-Viola

Paul Nelson-Cello

'Mirror' by Barlow Girl

Words and music by Barlow Girl

Otto Price-Bass& Programming

Barry Graul-Guitars

Vince Barlow-Acoustic Guitar

Otto Price-Srings-arranger and conductor

Performed by The Magnificent Suede

Violins-Anne Rudolph, DeAnne Whalen

Noel Rubio-Viola

Paul Nelson-Cello

'Paradise' by Vanessa Carlton

Words by Vanessa Carlton

Vanessa Carlton-Piano

Abe Laboriel-Drums

Ron Fair-Arranger& Conductor, Vibes

Leland Sklar-Bass

Chuck Berghofed-Upright Bass

Luis Conte-Percussion

'Twilight' by Vanessa Carlton

Words by Vanessa Carlton

Vanessa Carlton-Piano

Abe Laboriel-Drums

Ron Fair-Arranger& Conductor, Vibes, Harmonica

Leland Sklar-Bass

Luis Conte-Percussion

'She Walked Away' by Barlow Girl (_revised_)

Words and music by Barlow Girl

Otto Price-Bass& Programming

Barry Graul-Guitars

Mike Radcliffe-Drums& Perc

Fred Williams-Synths

Lil Otto Price (III)-Loops

Noel Rubio-Viola

Paul Nelson-Cello

This fic is owned by

Digital Animation, Smiley Face Dude Inc.

© Copyright 2004

This is an owned property of cartooncraze357

**NOTES**

Ruri Ama was at first a Yankee. In Japan, that's a gangster. I first sketched a picture of her last school year. I thought that was pretty good, and decided to give her a tragic past, reflecting most of it from 'Smallville'. I had a series of at least twenty episodes, but shortened it and 'cooled' it off a little.

Her name came when I was playing with a friend's bracelet. She had one of those bracelets that have the slide on letters. I rearranged them and got Ri Ama. I liked that name for a person. I didn't know what to use it for, but when I started thinking of the fic, this came to mind.

The Priestess came to me with the movie 'Darkness Falls'. She was originally for another series that my friend Michel and I had made up, but I transferred her to this fic. I kept her story. But I changed her name. Her name was not Nadeshiko but Risa; I couldn't name her that, so I chose that name. It sounds sweet and innocent, but like it's a sniper.

Hebi stayed the same. He came to me while I was writing the story. I modeled his style after Chester Bennington from Linkin Park. But not personality.

Toyo was supposed to be like our inner selves. We play it strong, but sometimes we have to fall. His style was, too, modeled after Chester.

Other things used in this story

Everything yogurt and salad café- a diner in my hometown

El Buen taco emporium-another restaurant in my hometown

_I come from the past_, _I eat the night_, _I knew you when you were young- _a song made by Christopher Pikes. This story was in the book called Thirteen with other authors such as R. L. Stine, Patricia Windsor, J. B. Stamper, Lael Littke, Dianne Hoh, Caroline B. Cooney, and other such authors.

Chapter Five 'Spirit Speech'- all ghost information is true. This info has been recovered by such sources as: Coast to Coast Ghosts by Leslie Rule, and a big thanks to The Atlantic Paranormals Society (AKA: TAPS)

Kelsie's identity is strictly classified.

Mrs. Garcia, Mrs. Canino, Mr. Kabolican, Ms. Santana, and Mr. Dopp are all teachers at my school.

Www. Unexplained. Com was an accident. While looking around for paranormal information, I discovered this. The original site was

Marvin is a character in an online website called makingfiends. com.

Doctor Mercy Regent is modeled after Dr. Luisa "Lu" Delgado from 'Strong Medicine'. Her name was given to me by my friend Rachel along with some other chapter names.

The church is modeled after my church. I go to St. George School. But don't go looking for it. We don't have our site up yet, but our church was one of the first churches in San Bernardino County.

The people from the 'social services' were modeled after the people from 'CSI'. That show is so cool.

The Vlad information is true. More like in mythical terms.

The line 'But it was no ordinary rock. It was a peculiar rock. That looked out of place' was taken and revised form an online show called 'Making Fiends' as like mentioned above. The original line was said by 'Charlotte' and she said "But it's no ordinary rock, it's a pretty rock, with freckles on it."

The line 'What are you doing out here without a coat? (Without a coat!)' Was taken from the Linkin Park Frat Party DVD. The original line was I believe "Here's Mike in Europe without a coat; Mike: (To camera) without a coat!" or something like that.

The name 'Atticus Finch' is the name of the father in the book To Kill a Mocking Bird.

And last but certainly not least, the title was invented by my good and BFF, linkfreak! She is the one who tells me if my chapters are good. She was truthful and didn't sugar coat anything. This story is dedicated to her!

Thank you to those who stuck around and actually read this story. I will be coming out with another one that is a sequel to this one. Keep your eyes peeled for story two: '_Sengoku Fantomu._

Signing Off!!

And to the Inu-Yasha Fans, keep another eye out for '_World of Wonder'_.


	23. Questions

**Questions **

I just want you answer these questions for some future fics I might do. I might add more in the future.

1. Should Ri's mother still be alive? If so, answer the next question.

a. Which year should she come back? Jr. Sr.

2. Could you imagine Sam in a winter guard team? Or for those who don't know what that is, it is like a drill team?

Drill team and winter guard is basically color guard if you know it that way. It is a dance team that dances to any kind of music, but they use flags, wooden rifles, and sabers that are dull. They make up a routine that usually last about four minutes. I could see Sam in something like that. My sister is kind of like Sam, only not an Ultra-Recyclo vegetarian, and she in it. You don't have to say yes to this. This was just a question.

3. Who has heard of TAPS? If you have, please move to the next question.

a. If I was to talk about them and if they have a major part in a future fic, how would you react?

4. Do you have any mystic person that you have made up? If so, you are welcomed to send me a bio of your character. For anyone who can draw decent on the paint shop on the computer, character pictures are welcomed as well. All you have to do is save the finished portrait under JPEG. Click on Save as and the files you save it under is right underneath the title of the picture.

Mostly wanted: a male teen, about age 14-16, who lives in Emerton, or Amity.

Please, when sending me character bios, remember to put where this person live (it can be anywhere! But it has to be on Earth.) and tell me their screen name (why? Cause.)

5. What is better appealing: going to a Private school in Japan (uniform included) or going to a public school in Japan?

6. Which colors are more appealing/purple, black, and silver/black and blue/purple and black/purple and silver/blue and silver?

7. Which is more appealing: English (life and death), French (vie and trépas), German (leben and tod), Turkish (hayat and ölüm), Italian (stare and morte), Dutch (leven and dood), Portuguese (vida and morte), Rumanian (viaþã and moarte), Swedish (liv and död), Danish (liv and død), Polish ( zycie and smierc;), Czech (život and smrt), Hungarian (élet and halál), Finnish (elämä and kuolema), Esperanto (vivo and morto) or Swahili (uzima and kifo)?

The sooner you can answer these, the better. My email is smiley(underscore)dude03 (at symbol) yahoo. com. Thank you! And your mystic will **_definitely_** be used. Thank you!


End file.
